Don't Be So Shy
by Alissa Rosel
Summary: Lorsque Felicity découvre qu'Oliver vit essentiellement dans la fonderie après avoir tout perdu, elle fait ce que toute personne sensé ferait pour aider un ami, elle l'invite à vivre chez elle indéfiniment et sans qu'elle ne sache, causera des conséquences cocasse. AU après la saison deux !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir les amis !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire que j'espère vous allez aimer comme j'ai adorée l'écrire, je pense que vous savez maintenant que j'adore les clichés et ce qui y ressemble ainsi que les trucs super mignon, je suis une ventouse pour tout ce qui est mignon.**

 **J'ai voulue réunir plusieurs clichés en une seule fiction, vous verrez à mesure que l'histoire avance de quelle cliché il s'agit, l'histoire démarre juste à la fin de la saison deux et avant la saison trois.**

 **On alterne les points de vue entre Oliver et Felicity.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

_ Mon dieu quelle chaleur ! Se plaignit Felicity en s'éventant.

Il faisait anormalement chaud à Starling City alors qu'on était a peine mi-juin, ça faisait trois semaines depuis qu'ils avaient arrêter Slade Wilson et fait enfermer sur Lian Yu dans la prison de l'ARGUS, ça rappelait à Felicity la chaleur du dessert de Vegas, il lui était impossible de s'habiller autrement qu'en short et robe ultra légère, oublié ses talons et bonjour les tongs, encore moins le maquillage ou dieu le fer à cheveux.

La fonderie était humide à température moyenne mais pas dans le bon coté, l'air était étouffant et lourd, le plus à plaindre devait être Oliver cependant qui s'habillait chaque nuit en cuir doublé de kevlar, Felicity ne l'avait jamais vu autant transpiré en presque trois ans qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait du lavé son costume trois fois déjà, l'odeur de transpiration de cette chose entourant la fonderie comme une chaussette puante, bien sur elle l'avait fait en secret pour ne pas le vexé, Oliver était plutôt difficile à accepter ce genre de critique.

Une fois John avait eu le malheur de lui dire que par dessous ses bras ça ne sentait pas la rose, son visage s'était décomposé et un air de pure indignation dans ses yeux avait rire aux éclats l'informaticienne.

Allant dans la salle de bain pour lavé une nouvelle fois son visage en sueur son regard tomba sur un coussin jeté négligemment au sol près des tapis d'entrainement se rapprochant elle trouva un drap plié sur le coté, elle fronça les sourcils en mettant l'oreiller sur l'étagère du haut.

Elle retourna à son poste et vérifia ses moniteurs, ce soir était une simple mission de reconnaissance, des rumeur disait qu'une cargaison de drogue livré par la triade allait arriver ce week-end dans le port de Starling par bateau.

_ Ok les gars l'aube va se levé, il faut revenir à la maison, dit-elle en tournoyant sur sa chaise.

_ Compris Blondie, fut la réponse de Roy qui sortait désormais de manière significative sur le terrain.

_ Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appelée comme ça ?

_ Tu es blonde non ?

_ Ton sweat à capuche est rouge, c'est pas pour autant que je t'appelle rouquin, si ?

_ Je vois pas le rapport, c'est pas ma couleur de cheveux, d'ailleurs Dig m'a dit qu'il t'appelait Barbie avant-

_ Une seule fois durant une mission et c'était pour rire idiot !

_ Moi aussi c'est pour rire !

_ Non tu te moque de moi !

_ Aw Blondie pas fière d'être une blonde ?

_ Je ne suis pas une vrai blonde, marmonna-t-elle en levant son t-shirt pour laisser respirer son ventre.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oh ferme-là !

Seul un rire lui répondit et elle coupa la communication, hum... elle avait vraiment faim, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien mangée ? Il n'y avait rien dans son frigo, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses courses ces derniers jours, elle allait d'ailleurs être en manque de serviette hygiénique et elle n'avait plus de bouteille d'eau, des glaces, fallait absolument qu'elle achète des glaces, juste la pensée du goût du chocolat glacé sur sa langue lui donna des frissons de plaisir.

Oh et faire du shopping, elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle a fait du shopping bon maintenant étant donner son manque flagrant de travail sa carte de crédit est clairement en baisse mais il lui reste toujours de bonne économie de quand elle était informaticienne et puis en tant qu'ajointe exécutif son salaire avait grandement augmentée gracieuseté Oliver, elle avait beaucoup mit de coté sur un compte épargne.

Elle pouvait aisément vivre confortablement durant trois bonne années sans travaillée mais elle s'ennuyait à mourir la journée, restée chez elle à regarder la télévision devenait pesant et venant d'elle, dévoreuse de séries télé c'était dire, elle avait fait un gros nettoyage de printemps dans son appartement, débarrassant enfin sa chambre d'ami qui avait été encombrer d'ordinateurs, d'outils, de files et de tas d'autres trucs dans le genre, beaucoup de choses n'avait plus aucune utilité et avait été donc jeté à la poubelle.

Felicity avait retrouvée ses vieux vêtements du MIT la faisant se sentir un peu nostalgique mais son look d'aujourd'hui était bien mieux, elle s'aimait véritablement en blonde et elle n'était pas vaine mais elle savait qu'elle était une belle femme et que ses robes et jupes la mettaient beaucoup plus en valeur que ses vieux machins qu'elle avait d'ailleurs jeté finalement sans regret sauf une jupe en cuir rouge bordeaux qui à l'époque rendait les gars dingue.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses jambes elle fronça les sourcils elles étaient bien trop blanche pour tout ce soleil tapageur, demain elle passait la journée dans son jardin, enfin pas vraiment son jardin plutôt la cour partager avec ses voisins mais pour la plus part ses voisins étaient du troisième âges et ne diraient donc rien si elle s'exposait en bikini.

Un bikini, elle allait en acheter un nouveau, un sexy et aller à la piscine, qui sait elle attirera peut-être l'attention du maître-nageur, elle gloussa, ce qu'elle était drôle.

La porte claqua et ses deux garçons entrèrent mort de chaud dans leurs costume de cuir, prêt à défaillir à tout moment, Roy arracha son costume en haletant et s'effondrant dramatiquement sur la chaise à coté de la sienne, Oliver fut plus lent mais l'empressement dans ses gestes était clair.

Sans doute qu'elle ne leurs diraient pas en face mais elle les appelait ses garçons dans sa tête John, Oliver et Roy même si ce dernier continuait de l'appeler Blondie à son grand agacement.

Se levant elle leurs annonça qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour retrouver son climatiseur bien-aimé, achat fait en ligne la semaine passé, Felicity repassa vers la salle de bain pour relaver son visage et humidifier ses cheveux ainsi que vider sa vessie perpétuellement plaine à cause de la chaleur, son précieux café se retrouvait dans l'ombre pour de l'eau glacé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle voyant Oliver disposé le drap et le coussin qu'elle avait ranger sur les tapis d'entrainement.

_ Je prépare mon lit, répondit le justicier platement en la regardant étrangement. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose ?

_ Tu prépa-... tu dors _ici_ ? Sur le sol ?

_ Bah oui, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié j'ai plus un sou en poche et encore moins de maison où dormir.

En faite oui elle avait carrément oubliée, comment avait-elle fait pour oubliée ? La chaleur sans doute !

_ Mais comment tu mange, si tu n'as pas d'argent ?

_ Eh bien..., hésita Oliver en se grattant l'arrière du cou un peu gêner. Quand Dig et toi ramenez de l'emporter je mange.

Bouche-bée Felicity regarda son ami comme si il était devenu fou, pourquoi n'avait-il pas demander de l'aide ? A elle où à John où mieux encore aux deux ? Son coeur se sera dans sa poitrine à la pensée qu'il ait eu faim alors qu'elle aurait pu l'aider. Jamais elle ne laissera ses amis sentir la faim si elle peut aider, avoir faim, vraiment faim est sans aucun doute l'un des pires sentiments du monde.

La réponse lui vient qu'il était honteux surement, voir orgueilleux, elle soupira et leva les yeux plafond, cherchant son sac elle prit celui d'Oliver par la même occasion, elle fourra tout ses t-shirts, pantalons, shorts et chaussettes en boule.

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ Tu viens avec moi à la maison !

_ Quoi ? Non je-

_ Tu rien du tout, tu ne peux pas resté vivre ici sans rien, à dormir sur le sol et manger quand l'un d'entre nous ramène un morceaux, tes vêtements sentent mauvais Oliver et toi aussi sincèrement, ce qui doit être du au manque de shampoing dans la salle de bain, il fait vraiment chaud et humide ici ce n'est pas bon pour toi, alors tu prend ton sac et tu viens avec moi sans faire de bruit !

_ J'ai rien à dire c'est ça ?

_ Exactement !

De faux mauvais gré il prit son sac et la suivit, renfrogné.

* * *

Vraiment il aurait pu aisément refusé mais en toute sincérité dire non à Felicity était incroyablement difficile et puis l'idée d'allé dans un endroit climatisé lui faisait tourné les yeux d'envie.

Si en plus s'était dans la maison de Felicity... impossible à résister !

Oliver n'avait rien dit lorsque sa situation financière avait catapulter, ne pas manger tout les jours n'était pas un soucis pour lui, il était habitué de son temps sur l'île et hors l'île, dormir sur le sol aussi, certaine fois il trouvait que dormir sur le sol était plus rassurant pour lui qu'un matelas surtout quand les cauchemars l'envahissait, l'habitude quoi.

Mais la chaleur intense et le manque d'hygiène le rendait mal à l'aise parce que quand même il s'était de nouveau habituer à la _civilisation_ comme disait Felicity, elle avait un fichu climatiseur chez elle.

Et enfin il allait renter chez elle en tant qu'invité, pas qu'il soit déjà entré chez elle par effraction non non... d'accord bon une ou deux fois... (dix-huit fois) mais seulement pour sa protection quand Slade menaçait les gens qu'il aimait (les trois première fois) pas pour la regarder dormir parce qu'elle ressemblait à un ange quand elle dormait. Non. Il n'était pas un harceleur voyeur. Nope.

La route jusqu'à l'appartement resta silencieux, Oliver détestait sa voiture, la mini cooper rouge était bien trop petite pour lui, l'obligeant à plié ses longue jambes et courber sa tête, heureusement Felicity était bonne conductrice légère tendance à aller trop vite son goût par contre, elle devait faire attention, un accident de voiture arrive vite et sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

Alors qu'il ruminait des instructions à lui listé plus tard, pour sa sécurité, la voiture s'arrêta soudainement pourtant ils n'étaient pas arriver à destination, confus il se tourna vers son amie et vit qu'elle avait ouvert sa fenêtre attendant un homme qui courait vers le véhicule rouge en souriant.

_ Hey beauté, salua l'étranger en se penchant sur la vitre pour déposer un baiser le front de la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

Oliver décida que ce type, il le détestait encore plus que la voiture.

_ Je ramène un ami qui à eu un problème chez lui, tu viens de finir le boulot Jason ?

_ Ouais je rentre, d'ailleurs je suis content d'être tomber sur toi, tu pourrais me ramené chez moi, ma voiture à frit ce matin et maintenant il n'y a plus de bus.

 _Dis non s'il te plait, dis non, dis non, aller dis non je t'en pris dis non !_

_ Mais oui bien sur, dit-elle gaiement puis elle se tourna vers en souriant de son si beau sourire. Tu peux ouvrir la porte à Jason s'il te plait Oliver ?

Elle était bien trop gentille pour dire non pensa-t-il en se dégonflant et faisant entrer l'autre homme, le mettant sur le siège arrière bien entendue, il sourit en voyant le regard déçu du gars, durant le trajet les deux bavardèrent avec un peu de flirt jeté au hasard faisant broyer du noir à Oliver, il avait horreur qu'on drague Felicity devant lui, ça arrivait plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu malheureusement.

Oliver roula des yeux et imita silencieusement Jason qui s'attardait à dire au revoir à Felicity proposant qu'ils se voient bientôt, il avait voulu la faire descendre chez lui sous-entendant qu'Oliver devait rester comme un idiot à attendre dans la voiture, mais quel culot, il avait vraiment du se retenir d'aller l'étranglé.

Un autre arrêt le fit soupiré, ça faisait déjà quarante-cinq minutes qu'ils roulaient en voiture, super-marché vingt-quatre heure lu-t-il en orange néon, résigné Oliver descendit une nouvelle fois de la voiture gémissant en sentant ses membres protester après avoir passé tout ce temps dans un si petit endroit.

_ Hum il me faut du papier toilette, lista la jeune femme en grattant son menton et il trouva le geste incroyablement mignon. De l'eau, du soda, des oeufs pour le déjeuné et du lard, des légumes, des serviettes et de la glaces... oh et surtout du shampoing !

Elle lui passa le cadi et couru vers un autre rayon après avoir déposer un paquet de chips au sel alors qu'il savait de source sur qu'elle préférait les plus épicer cependant elle savait que lui adorait ceux aux sel, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, elle avait encore penser à lui.

La suivant ils passèrent devant les boissons où elle le chargea de prendre plusieurs pacs d'eau plate, du soda et des jus de fruits, Oliver fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle prenait les concentrés et prit des fraîchement pressés quand elle ne regardait pas, ainsi qu'un pacs de bières aromatisé, dans le rayon des soins il fut brièvement maladroit en la voyant hésiter entre deux paquets de serviettes hygiénique et détourna le regard malgré que le geste était stupidement digne d'un ado boutonneux en pleine puberté qui découvre les filles, Felicity gloussa quand elle remarqua son manège et se moqua de lui.

_ Bon quel est ton shampoing ?

_ Euh ?

_ Ton shampoing pour te lavé Oliver, s'exaspéra-t-elle en louchant sur une crème de soin pour le rasage. Est-ce qu'il te faut des rasoirs ?

_ Felicity, soupira-t-il en reculant. Non tu n'as pas besoin de payer ça pour moi, je vais me débrouillé-

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, le bleu de ses yeux le figea, elle pencha la tête sur le coté dans cet air tendre qu'il la voyait prendre dans les moments souvent critique.

_ Je suis ton amie Oliver et je veux t'aidé le temps que ta situation s'améliore, si tu n'accepte pas pour toi fais-le pour moi, je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu puisse souffrire de quoi que ce soit alors que je peux parfaitement être là pour toi.

_ Ok.

Comme si il lui aurait dit non tiens ! Mauviette son deuxième prénom.

Felicity se mit à reniflée plusieurs soins pour la peau marmonnant sur un soin que son ex petit-ami mettait et qu'elle avait eu en horreur cette odeur dés le premier jour, Oliver bannit le soin pour toujours de sa mémoire et sa salle de bain, elle lui fit ensuite sentir un qui sentait vaguement la noix de coco et le musque avec un hochement de tête il fut mit dans le cadi, un paquet de rasoirs et plusieurs shampoings pour le corps et les cheveux pour qu'il sente bien bon dixit Felicity.

Il lui avait tout de même jeté un coup d'œil suspicieux en se reniflant discrètement sous son regard innocent, le rayon des glaces fut long, durant dix minutes elle hésita sur deux pots aux chocolats double et chocolat brownie puis elle lui demanda de choisir son goût favori et s'insurgea quand il prit vanille disant que s'était ennuyeux, il devait faire un peu de folie.

_ Durant la nuit notre vie est déjà assez folle Felicity, rétorqua-t-il en prenant le pot vanille avec fermeté.

_ Tant mieux pour toi mec, ricana un gamin dans les vingt ans en passant à coté d'eux.

Le rougissement s'étendit sur leurs quatre joues une tension maladroite et intense venant remplacé celle de la camaraderie, à la caisse il se sentit impuissant en voyant Felicity payer pour ses affaires mais haussa finalement les épaules en se promettant de tout lui rembourser jusqu'au dernier centime.

* * *

Felicity claqua la porte derrière elle poussant Oliver vers la cuisine en lui disant de posé les sachets sur la table, elle déposa ses clefs dans le bol sur la table contre le mur, prit la petite télécommande et alluma son précieux climatiseur, soupirant de bonheur en le sentant déjà rafraichire son appartement, elle se tourna pour trouvé son ami se balancer maladroitement dans sa cuisine et s'arrêta dans son élan, son coeur sauta un battement en le voyant chez elle et la réalité de son geste lui vient de plein fouet.

Elle avait invité Oliver à rester vivre avec elle durant un temps indéterminé, l'homme dont elle était amou-... des sentiments, l'homme pour qui elle avait des sentiments et une attirance certaine... bon d'accord elle était folle de lui, complètement amoureuse, la cohabitation allait être plus compliqué que prévu mais Felicity comptait rester elle-même, elle n'allait pas changer ses habitudes, un point c'est tout.

_ Laisse tout sur la table une seconde, lui dit-elle en prenant son bras. Je te fais vite visité, tu dormira dans la chambre d'ami-

_ Oh tu l'as débarrassée.

_ Oui je-... attend une seconde comment tu sais ça ?

Comment diable pouvait-il savoir que sa chambre d'ami avait été encombrer de bordel ? L'expression qui disait '' _merde_ '' sur son visage la rendit immédiatement suspicieuse.

_ Tu me l'as dis.

_ Non je ne te l'ai pas dis Oliver, comment tu sais ?

_ Dig me l'a dit, essaya-t-il vainement.

_ Dig aurait sans doute pu te le dire si il avait été au courant !

Son regard se durcit et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Bon d'accord je suis peut-être venu sans ton accord explicite-

_ Accord explicite ! Se moqua-t-elle en secouant la tête incrédule.

_ -seulement une fois parce que je... j'ai fais un cauchemar de Slade te... il te faisait du mal, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas parlé de ce qu'il considérait comme de la faiblesse venant de lui. J'avais besoin de voir que tu allais bien de mes propre yeux, je suis désolé Felicity, ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promet.

Elle se radoucit et soupira, ce n'était pas si grave, ça portait atteinte à la vie privé mais quand vous travailler avec un justicier ultra protecteur la vie privé n'existe plus, espérons qu'elle ne portait pas son horrible pyjama duveteux avec des gros chiens qui bave ou pire qu'elle était nue, la honte.

_ C'est pas grave Oliver, je comprend soit je suppose que tu connais la maison alors ?

Il répondit par un petit oui timide et elle hocha la tête magnanime, ils rangèrent les courses dans les placards, frigo et dans salle de bain Felicity en profita pour lui dire de prendre une bonne douche relaxante en fourrant les soins dans ses bras.

_ Donne moi tes vêtements, je vais allée les laver tous.

_ Mais euh... comment je m'habille en sortant de la douche ?

 _Tu pourrais resté nu ça ne me dérangerais pas_ , pensa-t-elle puis elle vit ses yeux écarquillés et exhala un souffle horrifié, elle l'avait dit à voix haute, mon dieu, un trou devait apparaître et l'aspirée dans l'abîme éternel de la honte, rouge de honte elle se retourna et respira profondément.

_ Tu... tu mettras les vêtements que mon ex à oublié, ça sera un peu serré mais ça t'ira !

_ _Quoi ?_

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton... ton ex ? Quel type d'ex je veux dire ça fait longtemps que vous...

_ Quelques mois.

_ Oh je vois, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont propre, j'ai lavée le boxer-

Le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol la fit se retournée d'instinct et resta figé en voyant la forme nue d'Oliver juste en face d'elle, à porté de main, à porté de _sa_ main, tout nu luisant de sueur, son regard racla tout son corps de haut en bas, son torse elle le connaissait comme sa poche mais regarder une nouvelle fois ne faisait jamais de mal.

Mais quel engin bon sang !

Felicity en avait vue quelques uns mais jamais d'aussi grand, son ventre se remplit de papillons et elle dut serrer ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre puis elle leva les yeux plafond prit les vêtements et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

_ Je te met les affaires devant la porte, prend ton temps ! Siffla-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

_ D'acc-... d'accord.

Dans sa buanderie Felicity prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmée et commença à remplir le lave-linge des vêtements sale d'Oliver, elle versa une généreuse lapé de savon et mit en marche la machine, une image d'elle et Oliver ayant des relations sexuelle sur cette machine lui vient d'un coup et elle dut fermer les yeux, maudissant son imagination trop vif, sa mère lui avait dit que ça lui porterait des problèmes plus tard.

Reprend-toi Felicity !

Ressaisie elle alla dans son salon et alluma sa télévision après avoir mit dans un gros bol une portion généreuse de glace aux chocolat brownie et à la vanille avec deux cuillères, un épisode de Grey's Anatomy passa en onde, c'était un vieux celui durant la mariage d'April, elle adorait cet épisode ça faisait ressortir la romantique en elle qui c'était toujours faite rare chez elle.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt, l'image d'Oliver nu resta gravé dans son esprit et le restera sans doute pour toujours, elle le sentit s'asseoir à coté d'elle doucement, la chaleur de son corps rayonnant vers elle comme un feu, Felicity se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir une cuillère et lui tendre le bol et sourit en voyant son visage rasé de près.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la cuillère, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

_ Rien, répondit-elle en enfourchant un bon morceau de brownie dans sa bouche. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois sans ta barbe.

_ Ça ne me va pas ?

_ Si bien sur que si, tu as l'air plus jeune, plus léger c'est tout.

Ils partagèrent un autre sourire, toute gêne oubliée depuis longtemps, c'était comme ça entre eux ils passaient vite à autre chose peut-être trop vite certaine fois, leur entente ludique revient en force.

_ Bon sang c'est bon !

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dis ! Chocolat brownie c'est la vie ! Hey voleur mange ta vanille !

_ Oh aller tu en plein laisse moi avoir ce morceau !

_ Non c'est le mien... ok on peut partager.

La petite bataille se termina aussi vite qu'elle avait commencer, l'entre-choc de cuillères continua cependant durant quelques minutes, une fois la glace fini Felicity remarqua qu'il restait assit au milieu du canapé le dos droit comme si mal à l'aise et fronça les sourcils, ne se sentait-il pas bien chez elle ?

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ Si tout va bien.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être crispé Oliver, tu peux faire comme chez toi, je sais que ça doit être compliqué pour toi mais je suis ton amie tu ne dois pas être sur tes gardes.

_ Je sais, lui dit-il en baissant la tête. Je te jure que je te rembourserais Felicity pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mérité ta gentillesse.

_ Huh huh monsieur ne commence pas le dégoût de soi je sais que tu es professionnelle dans ce domaine, tu le mérite parce que au risque de me répétée tu es mon ami et toi plus que quiconque mérite de l'aide quand il en a besoin après tout ce que tu fais pour cette ville, que tu sois privé de tout tes biens est dégueulasse, d'ailleurs il faut qu'on voit un avocat pour arranger cette situation, tu dois absolument récupéré ton entreprise avant qu'un vautour ne la dérobe de nouveau !

_ On ?

Ses joues chauffèrent et elle détourna le regard.

_ Si tu veux mon aide, tu sais que je suis là, toujours.

_ Je veux _toujours_ ton aide Felicity.

Ils se regardèrent se perdant dans les méandres du bleu respective de leurs yeux, Felicity ne sut combien de temps passa quand un cri à glacer le sang hurla de la télévision les faisant sursauter violemment avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire, elle le trouva vraiment beau lorsqu'il riait pour de vrai et remarqua qu'il avait une petite fossette sur sa joue.

_ Bon je pense qu'il temps d'aller dormir, le jour est levé et je voudrais être debout avant une heure de l'après-midi, omelettes pour le déjeuné !

_ Ça semble incroyable Felicity, sourit-il sincèrement.

Pauvre chose, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait lui arriver lorsqu'elle serrait aux fourneaux.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Chaleur. Sécurité. Détente. Quiétude.

Rare sont les fois qu'Oliver ressentit ses sentiments durant ces huit dernières années, c'était comme être enveloppé dans un cocon de douceur, la lumière flirtait avec les rideaux orange donnant une lueur féerique à la chambre aux murs peint en un léger mauve, il resserra le drap autour de lui rose bonbon avec des fleurs dessiner dessus et frotta sa joue rasé sur l'oreiller fuchsia savourant la sensation du coton sur sa peau rasé de près, bien décider à profité de cette tranquillité il referma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur, l'odeur de vanille dansant dans ses narines.

Cependant un son étouffer lui fit lever la tête il fronça bêtement les sourcils comme si ça pouvait l'aider à mieux entendre, le son devient plus distinctive et il reconnu la voix de Felicity.

Elle chantait.

Discrètement il se leva grimaçant en voyant le boxer de l'ex petit-ami sur lui, un frisson le parcourut pour lui tout les hommes qui étaient sortit avec Felicity... brrr... cas de force majeur il l'avait enfiler à son grand dégoût.

Doucement il ouvrit la porte et la voix devient plus forte Oliver sourit en entrevoyant sa silhouette danser dans la cuisine, sa voix était incroyablement belle alors qu'elle chantait de tout ses poumons une chanson disco qui sonnait vaguement familière parce que son père l'avait aimé durant sa jeunesse, sa tête commença à dodeliner en rythme au fur a mesure que la chanson s'intensifiait, elle était sacrement douée et ça lui revient qu'elle était une fille de Vegas.

Vite fait il mit le short en grimaçant pour le faite et eu du mal à fermer le bouton, il sortit de la chambre ses pieds ne faisant aucun bruit sur la parquet en bois, son sourire s'agrandit en la voyant balancer ses hanches en rythme, il ne l'avait jamais vue danser ou en tout cas pas de cette façon, son regard attrapa son cul à peine couvert par le minuscule short de sommeil qu'elle portait et qui remontait à chaque mouvement de danse le faisant entrevoir plus que ça ne l'aurait dut.

Oliver déglutit plus amusé du tout, le désir l'envahie et son short déjà serrer le devient encore plus, c'était impossible qu'elle porte une culotte sous ce ridiculement petit morceau de tissu sa bouche s'assécha soudainement quand elle se mit à rebondir, elle n'avait clairement pas mit de soutien-gorge non plus.

Felicity sursauta en le voyant finalement et mit sa main sur sa poitrine tassant un sein le fit presque gémir, pitié qu'elle arrête il n'était qu'un homme fait de chair et de sang.

_ Oh Oliver désolée je t'ai réveillé avec tout cette cacophonie !

Ah oui c'est sur qu'elle l'avait réveiller mais pas de la façon qu'elle le pensait, aussi discrètement que possible il réarrangea son pantalon raidement.

_ Non j'étais déjà debout, tu as une très belle voix, la complimenta-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise de la cuisine.

Elle rougit profondément et détourna le regard en tripotant un fil de son débardeur ultra fin qui laissait voir son ventre plat, pourquoi lui ?

_ Merci, ma mère voulait que je sois chanteuse quand j'étais enfant mais les ordinateurs c'était mon truc, la plus grande déception de sa vie !

Ses oreilles se ragaillardirent en l'entendant parler de sa famille, elle parlait beaucoup mais avec le temps Oliver s'était rendu compte que peu importe le nombres mots qui sortait de sa bouche rare la concernait elle et son passé, il devait avoué qu'il était incroyablement curieux, avec amusement il se fit la réflexion que pour un homme qui se targuait d'être secret elle en savait plus sur lui que lui sur elle, certaine fois il avait voulu posé des questions mais n'avait pas osé.

_ Tu as beaucoup de talent cacher ?

_ Plus que tu ne le crois !

Ses yeux se noircirent à nouveau de désir, ça il n'en avait aucun doute.

...

Après une nouvelle douche et s'être habiller dans ses propres vêtements qui sentait bon la lessive de Felicity, il devait lui demander quel était la marque du produit, Oliver rentra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta incertain, une odeur de brûler tournoyait dans la pièce.

Felicity était devant sa cuisinière mettant une omelette dans un plat et le plaça devant lui sur la table l'enjoignant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main, une chape de plon dans l'estomac il s'exécuta, il prit la fourchette alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant lui mettant sa jambe sous ses fesses, ses grand yeux bleu braqué sur lui, une étrange expression sur son jolie visage.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-elle après qu'il eu prit une bouchée remarquant que le dessous de l'omelette était cramer mais que le dessus était cru, comment s'était possible il n'en était pas sur.

_ Délicieux, réussie à dire Oliver, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Durant deux ans il resta sur une île déserte (plus ou moins) mangeant des choses horrible pourtant ça n'avait jamais été aussi répugnant, il continua de manger la mort dans l'âme faisant de tant à autres des bruits telle '' mh '' forçant son expression à rester stoïque, puisant du mieux qu'il put dans son visage de poker, le regard incrédule sur celui de la blonde l'interpella.

_ Tu ne mange pas ?

_ Oliver, l'appela-t-elle avec hésitation. Comment tu peux manger ça, c'est dégueulasse.

_ Tu es au courant ? Cria-t-il en se levant rapidement pour rincer sa bouche dans l'évier.

_ Bah oui j'ai des papilles... oh ça va tu exagère !

Oliver retourna pour lui lancer un sale regard, il n'exagérait pas du tout, son truc c'était de la torture et il s'y connaissait en torture.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as cuisiner si tu es nul ?

_ Je voulais être une bonne hôtesse, fut son explication innocente.

Ce fut à son tour d'être incrédule.

_ Eh bien la prochaine fois évite je t'en supplie !

_ Tu as au moins goûté, mon ex n'a pas voulu parce que ça sentait mauvais.

La seule fois où un ex et lui seraient d'accord.

_ Je vais cuisiné a partir de maintenant, décida Oliver en retroussant ses manches imaginaire.

_ Tu sais cuisiner ?

Oh il allait lui monter de la bonne cuisine !

* * *

 **Alors ? J'espère que vous avez apprécier, concernant les publications je n'ai pas de calendrier ce qui veut dire que je peux posté une fois par semaine ou deux fois, ça dépend de l'avancement du chapitre quatre dont je suis au début des cinq cent mots et de votre enthousiasme, je ne suis pas encore sure si l'histoire fera quatre ou cinq chapitres.**

 **Je posterais un OS mercredi dont le thème est le voyage dans le temps et si vous voulez discuter de l'horrible créature qu'est la journaliste Dame Dragon n'hésitez pas, je la hait, je la veux _morte_ ! Ouf ça fait du bien d'extériorisé !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Ps : notre couple passe en quatrième rond dans le top tv couple de E! !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ils remplissent mon pauvre coeur d'une immense chaleur ! Je suis contente que l'idée vous plaisent, j'avais peur que ça ne soit un peu ennuyeux.**

 **Deuxième cliché pour ce chapitre, je pense que vous serez surpris oui et non, maintenant vous me connaissez, j'adore... _ça_.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

Vivre avec Felicity était... Oliver ne savait quelle était le mot exacte pour décrire cette situation, oh bien sur c'était merveilleux, cela va de soit mais c'était...

Dur.

Dans tout les sens du terme.

 _Vraiment dur._

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble dans son appartement pas très grand, il y avait de l'espace oui mais quatre pièce n'était pas énorme, Oliver avait vite appris que Felicity n'était pas du genre _gêner_ , tout le contraire.

Il lui fallu trois jours pour apprendre que la pudeur et Felicity ça faisait deux, il aurait dut sans douté avec les robes collé serré qu'elle mettait, c'était impossible qu'elle puisse mettre une culotte sous cette robe grise avec les carrés jaune sur ses hanches, Oliver n'était pas stupide, il avait assez regardé pour savoir qu'il y avait jamais eu de démarcation de tissu en dessous.

Oliver avait enfin fini de ranger sa chambre, il voulait être un parfait invité et donc nettoyait sa chambre minutieusement chaque matin en se levant, fier de lui il enleva son t-shirt sale pour le mettre dans le panier à linge à coté de la porte, le voyant plein il se dit qu'il allait faire sa lessive, ça ferait plaisir à Felicity il en était sur.

Dans le couloir alors qu'il observait les peintures coloré qui ornaient le mur Oliver entendit des pas sortir de la salle de bain, il se tourna pour salué son amie et resta... bouche-bée.

Felicity en petite serviette, très petite serviette encore humide et rincée de sa douche, sa peau rose dont quelques gouttelettes coulaient rapidement finissant dans la serviette et pour la première fois de sa vie Oliver eu envie d'être une simple goutte d'eau.

Elle sortait directement d'un rêve humide. _Litté-rale-ment_.

Malheureusement ou heureusement ça dépendait du point de vue elle ne le vit pas et fonça droit sur lui qui trop pris dans sa contemplation admirative et désireuse ne s'en rendit pas compte non plus, le choc fut qu'ils tombèrent au sol, le panier de linge roula et déversa les vêtements, durant la chute d'une façon ou d'une autre la serviette glissa jusqu'à sa taille, leurs poitrines nue se retrouvant l'une contre l'autre.

L'espace d'une minute ils ne dirent rien trop choqué.

Au dessus de lui Felicity le regardait les yeux grand ouvert de surprise ses long cheveux blond mouillé entourant leurs visages comme un rideau, Oliver sentit ses seins contre son torse, ses mamelons dur contre lui qui se frottaient au rythme de sa respiration, sa bouche rose si proche de la sienne, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche l'un de l'autre et d'une certaine manière on ne pouvait pas être plus proche que ça, des petits picotements comme des sursauts d'électricité le piquèrent sous sa peau à chaque endroit où ils se touchaient intimement.

Alors qu'Oliver s'écroulait sous le désire elle ria comme jamais il ne l'avait entendue rire, rouge comme une tomate mais incroyablement amusée par la situation maladroite mais imprégner d'une tension latente.

Plus tard une fois son cerveau non embrumé par... _elle_ , son ego en prendrait un coup mais _plus tard_ là il était trop remplis d'elle, la sensation de sa peau si douce contre la sienne, son odeur de vanille et de magnolia, la beauté de ses yeux bleu, ses lèvres dodu si près des siennes que si il levait un peu sa tête elles se toucheraient.

_ _Oh mon dieu_ , gloussa Felicity en se mettant à cheval sur lui, une main sur son pectoraux et l'autre sur sa poitrine pour couvrir ses seins mais inutile il avait déjà tout vu.

Sentant son corps commencer à réagir fortement Oliver se releva et l'aida par la même occasion, Felicity laissa échapper un ''ouf'' et la serviette failli glisser de ses doigts avec un rire aiguë elle la remonta comme si de rien n'était alors que pauvre de lui, il était sur le point de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

_ Je suis désolé... je ne t'avais pas vue.

_ C'est pas grave ça me rappelle mon temps à l'université, oh ça va n'ai pas l'air si mortifié, combien de fois je ne t'ai pas vu presque nu Oliver.

Elle l'avait déjà vu complètement nu, Oliver n'oublierait jamais son regard posé sur lui, la chaleur qui s'était répandu en lui, il ne voulait même pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait dans la douche une fois seul.

_ ...hum.

_ Si tu vas prendre une douche dépêche-toi John nous attend et tu sais combien il déteste quand nous sommes en retard !

Une douche froide, une !

Mise à part ça, vivre avec elle est incroyable, _elle est incroyable_ , chaque jours il apprend de nouvelles choses sur elle et il tombe plus amoureux d'elle, Oliver adore tout particulièrement les matins où elle est de bonne humeur et qu'elle chante une chanson disco avec une chorégraphie en prime, il cuisine et elle chante.

Et peu importe combien de fois il lui dit non Oliver fini toujours par dansé avec elle.

Ils ressemblaient presque à un couple certaine fois (tout le temps) faisant battre son cœur plus vite rien qu'à cette pensée, lui résister devenait de plus en plus difficile aussi, quand ils rentraient de la fonderie leur routine était telle qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé et mangeaient de la glace en regardant la télévision, il combattait difficilement l'envie de passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attiré contre lui, en trois semaines Oliver avait rattraper les films qu'il n'avait pas vue ses sept dernières années, Felicity privilégiait les comédies pour le faire rire, c'était un défi qu'elle s'était lancée lui avait-elle dit un soir.

_ Oh mon dieu j'y crois pas qu'il ait fait ça ! S'indigna-t-il en levant la main vers la télé. Comment il a put dire ça d'elle ?!

_ Les hommes sont bête Oliver tu devrais le savoir non ?

Il se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils il inclina son menton.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_ Dis-moi en toute franchise que tu n'as jamais fait ça ?

_ Non... parce que je... je n'ai jamais eu d'amie avec les avantages, j'avais... Laurel et je... la trompais avec des femmes que je rencontrais au hasard dans des clubs juste une seule fois jamais la même femme, je n'étais pas un type bien mais je n'ai jamais mal parlé sur une femme avec qui j'entretenais une relation même avec Tommy.

_ Tu es un type bien maintenant Oliver, lui rappela-t-elle, son regard intense braqué sur lui le clouant sur place. Et à l'époque tu n'étais pas foncièrement mauvais juste perdu et stupide.

_ Tu le pense vraiment ? Que je suis bien maintenant pas l'autre...

_ Bien sur que je le pense sinon je ne te le dirais pas, je pense que tu mérite mieux que ce que tu pense _toi_ et je te l'ai déjà dis avant, tu dois laisser le passé là où il est et avancer.

_ J'ai peur Felicity, le passé est tout ce qu'il me reste, avoua-t-il doucement, la honte barbotant en lui. J'ai fais tant de mauvaise chose ces dernières années.

_ C'est faux je suis là moi... John est là, Roy est là et Thea aussi même si elle n'est pas en ville en ce moment je sais à quelle point elle t'aime, tu es son héro sans qu'elle ne sache que tu l'es véritablement, tu n'es pas seul Oliver Queen et il est temps que tu t'en rende compte, tu ne dois pas oublié toute les bonnes choses que tu as faite aussi.

Hasard ou malheur le petit-fils d'une des voisines retraitée de Felicity était un fichu paparazzi qui l'avait vu rentré dans l'appartement avec une clef, sans qu'il ne sans rende compte, il avait campé chez sa grand-mère restant dans une chambre d'ou la fenêtre donnait directement chez eux, lui faisant la cuisine, lui faisant le ménage...

Après que les premières photos soient sorti les paparazzis les avaient suivit partout. Sans exception.

Malgré qu'il n'était plus milliardaire Oliver Queen vendait toujours des magasines à potins, plusieurs photos sur plusieurs jours d'eux entrain de faire les courses journaliers, marchant tout simplement dans la rue, ce qui l'avait énervé était les photos de Felicity seule prenant le courrier dans la boite aux lettres et les photos d'elle en bikini bronzant sans méfiance dans la cour arrière, ils n'avaient pas le droit de la photographier de cette façon.

Les spéculations sur leur relation allait de bon train, tous se souvenait que Felicity avait été son adjointe exécutif, certain disaient qu'il profitait de son ancienne assistante maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien, d'autre qu'elle attendait qu'il reprenne sa fortune et ainsi de suite.

Ils y avaient eu des disputes mais elles finissaient toujours dans le rire sauf une fois, durant une nuit Oliver avait entendue des gémissements plaintive venant de la chambre de sa coloc et amie, inquiétude et curiosité l'avait fait se levé pour vérifié ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir, son instinct lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat.

 _Doucement Oliver marcha vers la porte de la chambre de Felicity qui était presque fermer si n'est pour un petit filet de lumière, elle dormait les rideaux ouvert car elle aimait la lumière de la lune qui donnait juste devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il poussa la porte grimaçant quand elle grinça un tantinet._

 _Sur son lit Felicity se tortillait dans son drap clairement en proie à un cauchemar, la détresse visible sur son visage humide de sueur, sa main serrait désespérément son oreiller, des murmures sortaient de sa bouche mais ils étaient incompréhensible, son estomac se tordit de la voir dans cet état et il s'avança vers elle sans réfléchir, passant sa main sur son front brossant ses cheveux eux aussi humide en arrière, son autre main prit la sienne si petite et serra pour la réconfortée._

 __ Felicity ? Réveille-toi Felicity tout va bien tu es à la maison, en sécurité, tout va bien, l'appela-t-il de sa voix apaisante mais ça ne marcha pas il passa sa main sur son visage caressant sa joue, frottant son pouce sur son arcade sourcilière. Felicity !_

 _Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et sa respiration erratique devient plus laborieuse, elle le repoussa de toute ses forces visiblement encore dans son cauchemar en pleurant, Oliver monta dans le lit en tenant ses bras serrer pour la prendre contre lui murmurant des paroles apaisante, il la balança doucement, son cœur se brisant sous ses sanglots._

 _Une bonne demi-heure plus tard elle s'était rendormie les traces de ses larmes séchant sur ses joues, Oliver regarda son visage dans le clair de lune et pensa qu'elle était tout particulièrement belle malgré la tristesse présente dans ses traits fin, ses long cils noir bordant ses pommettes fesant une ombres délicate sur ses joues, il l'étreignit plus fort essayant mais échouant à penser au sentiment de justesse qu'il ressentait de l'avoir des bras._

 _Comme si elle y appartenait, comme si ses bras étaient fait pour elle et que son corps si petit comparé au sien était parfaitement moulé pour se serrer contre le sien, s'emboîtant._

 _Oliver fini par s'endormir à son tour se sentant lourd et léger en même temps, parfaitement en paix, si à l'aise, complet avec la femme qu'il aimait pas si secrètement dans ses bras._

 _..._

Lendemain matin.

 _Ce fut la lumière du soleil, vif contre ses yeux embrumer de sommeil, qui le réveilla doucement de sa profonde léthargie et une chaleur toute étalée contre lui, la première chose qu'il vit fut une masse de cheveux blond et un papier peint vert d'eau, les événements de la nuit lui revirent._

 _Elle faisait des cauchemars._

 _Bizarrement ce fut une surprise pourtant il aurait du sans douté mais elle paraissait si forte et au dessus de tout, beaucoup trop lumineuse pour subir la pression de la noirceur, grossière erreur._

 _Il caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts, sa peau était si douce, sa main continua dans ses cheveux lissant ses mèches rebelle vers le coté, elle était couchée sur lui, sa bouche ouverte d'où un léger filet de bave coulait sur son torse nue._

 _Oliver sourit complètement attendrit la trouvant adorable, son nez se fronça et elle papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois tout à fait confuse._

 __ Oliver ?_

 __ Hey, salua Oliver en souriant. Tu vas mieux ?_

 __ Euh... oui mais j'allais pas bien avant ?_

 __ Tu as fais un cauchemar durant la nuit._

 _Il fit bien attention de regarder son expression et ne fut pas déçu, Felicity se ferma comme une huître et se releva de sur lui, sans commentaire sur leur position étroite, une joie forcer dans son langage corporelle, elle babilla sur une quelconque recette qu'elle voulait qu'il lui cuisine cette après-midi tout en fouillant ses armoires à la recherche de sa tenue du jour, encore ce fichu short bien trop court nota-t-il, Oliver s'assit en mettant sa jambe sur le coté pour pouvoir se relever à tout moment._

 __ Je vais prendre ma douche, annonça Felicity en rebondissant nerveusement._

 __ Felicity, soupira-t-il une profonde défaite se répandant en lui. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle._

 __ Qu'on parle de quoi ?_

 __ De tes cauchemars._

 __ Il n'y a strictement rien à dire Oliver._

 _Reconnaissant son ton têtu il leva les yeux au plafond, bien sur qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler, croyant qu'il valait mieux tout garder pour elle, une petite voix dans son esprit lui dit que c'était sa faute, a force de ne jamais parler de ses problèmes les gens autour de lui prenait ses mauvaise habitudes._

 __ Au contraire tu... Felicity pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?_

 __ Il n'y a rien à dire, point._

 __ Ta réaction me dis que ce n'est pas la première fois, si tu ne vas pas bien tu dois me le dire Felicity-_

 __ Comme toi ?!_

 __ Je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple Felicity._

 __ Et c'est justement pour ça que tu ne peux exiger que les gens se penche sur toi quand toi tu n'y arrive pas, je vais bien, s'énerva-t-elle sa voix prenant un ton qu'il lui avait rarement entendue. Je ne veux pas en parlée Oliver._

 _Mais il ne comptait pas s'abstenir, ça pouvait sembler très hypocrite mais Oliver ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas savoir quel était le mal qui la rongeait, de quoi rêvait-t-elle ?_

 _Le Comte Vertigo ? Slade ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui était-ce ?_

 _Un monstre qu'il avait mit dans sa vie, parce que tout les malheurs qu'il y avait dedans c'était lui qui lui avait apporter alors qu'il avait juré à Dig qu'ils pourraient la protégée, Oliver avait clairement échoué le long du chemin._

 __ Promet-moi juste que si tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, tu viendra à moi Felicity, supplia-t-il en la regardant avec un désespoir croissant. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien._

 _Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla de la chambre._

Ça n'avait pas été une dispute à proprement parler, plutôt la prémisse de cette grande dispute qu'ils devaient avoir dans l'avenir, ce fut maladroit durant la journée qui passa mais une fois dans la fonderie et dans le feu de l'action ils oublièrent du moins Felicity oublia mais pas lui, la terreur sur son beau visage le hantait dés qu'il fermait les yeux.

* * *

_ J'arrive pas à croire que John va être papa, s'extasia-t-elle, sa queue de cheval se balançant aux rythme de ses pas énergique.

Malgré que Lyla soit enceinte de près six mois Felicity trouvait toujours cela dingue, pas que John devenant père paraissait risible au contraire, si il y avait bien un homme qu'elle voyait parfaitement devenir père c'était bien lui, il était après tout un grand frère incroyable pour elle alors n'en parlons pas d'un père, il sera excellent, elle n'avait aucun doute, elle le savait dans ses os.

Cependant ça lui semblait bizarre elle ne saurait dire pourquoi exactement mais elle était heureuse pour lui et sa petite-amie, Felicity adorait les bébés et c'était la plus part du temps réciproque, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon les séances de baby-sitting qu'elle avait fait durant son adolescence l'aurait fait grincer des dents.

John et Lyla les avaient invité elle et Oliver pour dîner encore une fois, il ne cessait de lui donner ses étrange regards paternaliste _je sais tout_ pour une quelconque raison, bon elle n'était pas stupide il s'inquiétait pour elle et son cœur mais elle allait bien, tout ce passait très bien entre elle et Oliver, mieux que bien, leur amitié ne faisait que se renforcer avec le temps, ils apprenaient à se connaitre d'une autre façon, amicalement bien sur, _pour le moment_ , il n'avait jamais rien tenté vers elle malgré qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour parader en petite tenue, au début elle ne l'avait pas fait expres néanmoins voir le regard constipé sur son visage valait de l'or.

Elle était heureuse de sa vie. _Pour le moment_.

Si Oliver ne faisait pas de geste vers elle tant pis pour lui, elle était une grande fille attrayante parfaitement capable de séduire un homme, elle allait prendre les choses en main propre, Felicity allait le détruire avec ses meilleurs tours de séduction made in Vegas ou sa mère mais c'était la même chose, Donna Smoak et Las Vegas ne faisait qu'un.

La chaleur de plus en plus forte aidait très certainement son cas.

...

_ Oh mon dieu c'est adorable !

_ Je crois qu'il t'aime, roucoula Lyla pardessus son gros ventre. Il ne donne de coup pieds aussi fort que pour son père.

_ Tout les hommes m'aiment, se vanta Felicity, un énorme sourire mangeant son visage.

Derrière elle Felicity entendue un marmonnement mais ne compris pas ce que ça disait, alors qu'ils attendaient que le dîner finisse de cuire, Lyla avait soulevée sa blouse pour lui faire touché son ventre rond, surprise surprise plusieurs coup de pieds lui répondirent pendant qu'elle babillait sur tout ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre une fois hors de l'utérus, Oliver avait essayer aussi mais rien silence total de la part du mini Dig en préparation de cuisson, exaltée de bonheur elle se pâmait devant l'air un peu déçu de son colocataire.

_ C'est vrai pour les Diggle, accepta John en déposant une carafe de jus de fruit fraîchement pressé par Oliver. AJ t'aime de tout son coeur de petit garçon, tu es l'amour de sa jeune vie et selon lui sa future femme une fois qu'il aura dix-huit ans, t'as la cote !

Et non elle n'avait pas du tout trouvé sa manière de pressé les oranges sexy du tout.

_ Hey c'est peut-être une fille.

_ Oh une petite fille, j'adore le rose, maintenant je veux que ça soit une fille, s'il te plait soit une fille sinon le tutu rose bonbon que je vais achetée va aller à la poubelle.

_ Mais non si c'est un garçon tu pourra garder le tutu pour toi, tu n'as jamais pensée aux enfants ? Demanda la petite-amie de John avec curiosité.

_ Oh dieu non !

_ Tu n'en veux pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas, pour y penser vraiment il faut trouver un homme bien et c'est sacrément rare, tu sais quoi j'ai eu une alerte il y a quelques mois et mon ex m'a dit qu'il était bien trop jeune pour devenir père alors qu'il avait trente-quatre ans !

_ _Quoi ?_

Felicity se tourna vers Oliver qui venait littéralement de recracher son jus qui coulait le long de son menton, elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant très pâle. Puis elle sourit doucement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand tu... ?

_ Oh, répondit Felicity avec un léger geste de la main. Il y a quelques mois.

_ Jason ou celui des vêtements trop petit ?

_ Non non un autre.

_ Mais combien il y en a eu ? S'écria-t-il, un mélange d'horreur et d'indignation sur son visage.

_ Est-ce que tu me demande mon numéro Oliver ?

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et fini par s'étrangler, rouge il s'en alla dans la cuisine sous son regard satisfait, Felicity sourit brillamment et se tourna vers Lyla qui lui tendit sa main, elle ne se fit pas prié et lui tapa cinq.

_ Bien joué, la complimenta la femme enceinte. Le pauvre quand même, il me ferait presque pitié.

_ Il va broyé du noir durant toute la soirée maintenant.

_ Pauvre mec, il ne sais pas ce qui va lui arriver.

_ Effectivement.

...

_ Tu pense vraiment que ça va marcher ?

_ Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer au moins, le rassura Felicity en appliquant son fond de teint avec le pinceau.

Ce matin ils avaient rendez-vous avec un avocat pour discuter du Queen Consolidated et son avenir, Oliver voulait récupérer son entreprise familial et elle voulait absolument l'aidé, Felicity avait donc contacté l'ancienne avocate des Queen Jean Loring pour qu'elle puisse les guider vers un avocat compétant, cette dernière lui avait conseillée un homme nommé Aaron Traigger qui adorait ce genre de cas plutôt compliqué.

Dés que l'homme avait entendu le nom d'Oliver il leurs avaient tout de suite donner un rendez-vous au grand soulagement de Felicity, son compagnon de chambre prenait cette affaire sceptiquement, il ne croyait pas pouvoir ravoir son bien mais elle pensait qu'il était nerveux et anxieux, plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Malgré la chaleur intense Oliver avait revêtu un costume gris en lin avec une chemise blanche, dans la petite salle de bain il la regardait appliquée religieusement son maquillage, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pencher en avant il l'observait avec fascination, Felicity se demanda si il n'avait jamais vraiment vu une femme se maquillée auparavant, sans doute que non.

Anti-cernes en main elle tamponna le dessous de ses yeux délicatement avec son doigt, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cernes cependant il valait mieux en mettre pour garantir un teint parfaitement lumineux et frais, du mieux qu'elle put elle essaya de s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement en voyant Oliver se pencher encore plus en avant l'air extrêmement concentré sur ce que faisait ses doigts.

Le plus drôle fut lorsqu'elle fit son trait d'eye-liner puis mit son mascara, le moment où elle dut choisir son rouge à lèvre il lui dit spontanément de mettre le fuchsia s'était sa couleur préféré sur elle, surprise mais enchantée Felicity fit bien attention de l'appliqué le plus sensuellement possible.

Indécise elle passa une main dans ses long cheveux, ils étaient emmêler et semi humide, les sécher au sèche-cheveux lui paraissait une véritable corvée étant donner la chaleur, Oliver prit la décision pour elle en prenant le peigne de sa main.

_ Laisse-moi m'en occupé, lui dit-il avec une détermination sans borne, ses yeux se plissant dans la concentration.

Felicity dut avouée qu'il savait ce qu'il fesait, il coiffa ses cheveux en plusieurs sections pour ne pas lui faire mal en tirant sur trop de noeuds à la fois, elle resta impressionnée par sa délicatesse, une fois ses cheveux parfaitement droit elle lui passa son huile à la vanille lui disant de bien en appliqué sur les longueurs d'abord puis la racine.

_ Hum... tu es vraiment doué, gémit-elle alors qu'il lui massait le cuir chevelue avec dextérité.

_ Merci, rit Oliver contre sa nuque, son souffle chaud s'écrasant sur sa peau lui donnant des frissons.

Le résulta fut qu'il lui avait faire une tresse française bien exécuté qui pendait par dessus son épaule joliment, Felicity s'enthousiasma du résulta plutôt chic, elle partit s'habillée dans sa chambre mettant une jupe mi-cuisse à volant blanche et un top bustier jaune soleil avec des sandales à talon nude, avec un rebond dans sa démarche elle alla rejoindre Oliver dans le salon qui l'attendait les mains dans les poches, il la regarda avec de grand yeux de haut en bas un mélange d'admiration et désir.

_ On y va ?

_ Ouais j'espère que tout va bien ce passer.

...

_ Bonjour Monsieur et Madame, salua l'avocat avec un grand sourire avenant en leurs tendant sa main. Je vous en pries asseyez-vous.

_ Merci Maître Traigger.

_ Très bien ma consœur Jean Loring m'a passée un appelle pour m'expliqué votre cas en profondeur et je pense qu'avec des bon gestes intelligent votre entreprise sera dans vos mains en rien de temps, maintenant j'ai besoin certaine informations, avez-vous donné le contrôle de votre entreprise de plein gré ?

_ Oui malheureusement oui, répondit Oliver, pâle.

Cette question fit tiqué Felicity, Oliver avait-il été vraiment de son plein gré en donnant son accord pour qu'Isabel ait le contrôle de QC, elle se remémora le jour exacte et la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été présente pour empêcher cette erreur immense-

_ Pas vraiment lorsque Oliver à signer sa sœur avait été enlevée par un fou, intervient-elle en s'appuyant sur le bureau en bois de l'avocat. Ce qui veut dire-

_ Qu'il n'était émotionnellement pas compétent pour prendre une telle décision hâtive et que c'était de la manipulation, les preuves que Mademoiselle Queen a été enlevée ont été placardé dans toute la ville personne ne peut réfuté cela, Madame Queen je vois pourquoi monsieur vous à épousée, quel esprit vif !

_ Oh non je ne suis pas-

_ Entre cela et votre statut d'homme engagé Monsieur Queen, le conseil d'administration n'aura d'autre choix que d'accepter la dure réalité.

L'esprit de Felicity alla à mille à l'hure, des millions de réponses et d'images passent devant ses yeux, elle dans une robe blanche marchant jusqu'à Oliver en costume fut sans doute la plus forte.

Mais une autre resta aussi...

_ Attendez un instant vous voulez dire que si Oliver n'était pas... _engagé_ il aurait plus de mal à récupérer QC ?

_ Oui clairement, accepta Traigger en hochant la tête. Sans offense Monsieur Queen mais vous n'avez pas la meilleur... réputation on va dire, on vous dit volage et que vous soyez marié avec une jeune femme aussi belle et intelligente est en votre faveur, d'ailleurs quand a eu lieu le mariage ? Les médias n'ont cesse d'en parler mais peu de détails en sont sortit.

Ok. D'accord.

Traduction Traigger n'avait accepté le cas que parce qu'il croyait qu'Oliver n'était plus _volage_ en étant marié, le cas contraire il n'aurait pas voulu les aidés.

Felicity roula sa tête lentement une expression constipé sur son visage, à l'intérieure elle était une épave nerveuse et psychotique, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas d'alprazolam sur elle quand elle en a besoin ? C'était ça la dernière lubie des médias, qu'ils s'étaient mariés en semi-secret ? Ou est-ce qu'ils avaient trouver ça ? Qu'est-ce qui les avaient mené sur cette soit disant info ? Elle avait dut portée une bague semblable à une alliance, Felicity ne voyait pas comment ils avaient put arriver à cette conclusions autrement.

Était-elle prête à faire semblant d'être la nouvelle Madame Queen pour qu'Oliver puisse récupérer le Queen Consolidated, pouvait-elle vraiment mettre son cœur en si grand péril ? Faire semblant d'être mariée à l'homme dont on est amoureuse pour les affaires est une idée catastrophique.

C'était une idée terrible, complètement et totalement catastrophique.

Pourtant.

Elle savait à quelle point ça comptait pour lui, surtout après la mort récente de sa mère, l'héritage de son père décédé, la seule chose de sa famille qui restait encore relativement debout, sa culpabilité de ne pas s'en être mieux occuper quand elle était encore dans ses mains.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le principal intéressé elle vit qu'il était complètement figé dans son siège la bouche à moitié ouverte, elle se demanda à quoi il pensait exactement.

_ Et si hypothétiquement, commença-t-elle hésitante en se penchant vers l'avocat qui se pencha aussi avidement. Je dis bien hypothétiquement si Oliver et moi nous devrions nous séparer que se passerait-il ?

_ Hum... eh bien si le conseil accepte de reprendre Monsieur Queen il n'y aurait pas de soucis par après, maintenant viens le divorce, avez-vous signez un contrat de mariage ?

_ Oui !

_ Non !

Se tournant d'un coup vers Oliver elle le regarda alarmée, ils étaient entrain de discuter pou-

_ Non nous n'avons pas de contrat de mariage, insista-t-il en la regardant fermement puis se tourna vers Traigger. Dans ce cas que se passe-t-il ?

_ La moitié de vos bien vont dans les mains de madame.

_ Je vois, très bien, faisons-le alors, décida Oliver, le regard fixé sur le sol.

_ Faisons-le, s'écria l'avocat un grand sourire au lèvres. Je vous recontacterais ultérieurement, en attendant je voudrais que vous me fassiez parvenir les papiers concernant votre mariage et vos biens actuel ainsi que ce que avez ensemble, maison voiture etc.

_ Mon appartement est à mon nom de jeune fille, grinça Felicity, son pied tapant sur le sol en parquet de lui-même. Et le papier de mariage... ?

_ Oui vous savez celui que vous avez signer vous déclarant mari et femme.

_ Oh oui celui-là j'avais oubliée !

Donc ils ne pouvaient pas juste faire semblant, fallait rendre ça officielle.

Merde.

L'avocat hurla de rire sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi et fini par le rejoindre même si son rire était plus hystérique qu'autre chose, ils sortirent tout les deux du cabinet après que Traigger leurs aient serrer la main fermement et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Dans la voiture, Felicity s'étant mise sur le siège passager ses jambes ne la portant presque plus, regarda dans le vide choquée et abasourdit, Oliver n'en menait pas large non plus vu que la voiture n'avait toujours pas démarrer.

_ Alors... ?

_ C'est dingue, retentit la voix d'Oliver. Je... Felicity je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolé pour... je vais allé lui dire la vérité.

Ça n'en était pas un pourtant elle le prit comme un rejet, il ne voulait pas faire semblant d'être marié à elle, ne voulait pas être avec elle, ne voulait même pas avoué ses sentiments pour elle, il y a beaucoup qu'une fille peut prendre mais là ça dépasse le seuil maximal.

_ Je vois.

_ Je ne peux pas te forcée à faire ça pour moi, j'ai déjà pris beaucoup de toi parce que je semble toujours avoir besoin de toi mais je ne peux te demandée ça, te demandée de mettre ta vie de coté pour moi, encore, je suis désolé de te mettre dans cette position.

Aussi vite que l'abattement vient il partit remplacé par de l'espoir, elle se poussa dans le siège pour se mettre en face de lui la poitrine haletante, Oliver était prostré contre le volant un air sombre sur son visage.

_ Je t'ai dis que je t'aiderais et si pour que tu puisse récupéré QC il faut qu'on se marie je le ferais Oliver, on avisera par la suite.

_ Et si... tu... rencontre quelqu'un... un homme qui te plais, je ne veux pas gâché ton bonheur.

Quel idiot !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est l'entreprise puis dans six mois, un an on... annulera les papiers... tout ira bien Oliver j'en suis sure.

Oliver la regarda intensément durant de longue minute et elle soutien son regard.

_ D'accord, comment on procède ?

Ouais ça elle n'y avait pas réfléchie.

* * *

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, concernant la suite je devrais posté au environs de vendredi sans doute, je pense que d'ici là j'aurais terminer le chapitre quatre qui est à moitié pour le moment, j'essaie de faire 2500 mots pour chaque point de vue, celui d'Oliver est pratiquement fini manque plus que celui de Felicity.**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir les amis !**

 **Nous voilà enfin au chapitre trois qui j'espère vous plaira, merci pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre ça me rend toujours aussi heureuse alors merci continuez de manifester votre enthousiasme !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

 _ **Ps : Lisez la note à la fin du chapitre.**_

* * *

_ On a une annonce à faire, commença Felicity en souriant maladroitement.

_ On s'est... mariés, finit-il anxieusement ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne.

Après la visite chez l'avocat qui suivait stupidement les médias et croyait fermement qu'ils étaient mariés, ils avaient du décider de la démarche à suivre, comment allaient-ils se débrouiller ?

Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas allé dans une mairie à Starling et juste se marié comme ça, alors Felicity était venu avec l'idée d'allé se marié dans une autre ville dans un petit endroit abandonner que personne ne connaissait dans Coast City à seulement quatre heures de route, une fermette avec un champs de fleurs et un lac, l'officiant était un homme de quatre-vingt dix ans bedonnant et à la mémoire courte au grand bonheur de Felicity.

_ Pas que je sois contente que ce pauvre monsieur ait des problèmes de mémoires, pas du tout, avait-t-elle glosée en faisant des gestes sauvages de ses mains. Mais ça nous arrange grandement, je vais pouvoir le manipulé un peu pour lui faire croire que nous sommes trois semaines plus tôt, les papiers sont fait à la main pas par ordinateur, pour une fois que ça m'arrange !

Une petite boutique vintage en bois avec des bottes de cow-boy en guise d'enseigne une heure avant sur l'auto-route leurs avaient permit de faire quelques achats, Oliver avait compris que Felicity voulait une robe blanche malgré que ça soit pas vraiment un vrai mariage, il l'avait compris dans son regard au vu du coup d'œil nostalgique qu'elle jetait autour d'elle, lui avait déjà un costume bon ce n'était techniquement pas un pour se marié mais ça faisait l'affaire et lui donnait l'air assez élégant, il avait initié une recherche parmi les vêtements vintage, pour trouver quelque chose qui la rendrait heureuse.

_ Ah ! Felicity vient voir !

_ J'arrive ! Oh wow !

_ Q'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Elle est magnifique Oliver, respira-t-elle avec crainte en touchant respectueusement le tissu délicat.

La robe blanche était courte et en dentelle travaillée par dessus une légère robe en soie fluide beaucoup plus courte avec un profond décolleté recouvert jusqu'au col de dentelle, elle était belle et délicate rappelant à Oliver Felicity dans sa conception.

_ Essaie-la.

Quinze minute plus tard ils avaient quitter la boutique heureux des achats qu'ils avaient fait, la cérémonie s'était passé vite, une légère tension restant imprégner, Oliver avait été subjugué par Felicity dans cette robe qui lui allait comme un gant, elle était parfaite, magnifique et devenait sa femme.

Felicity Smoak était devenue sa femme, son épouse, elle portait son nom désormais.

Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre de façon erratique à l'idée d'elle étant sa femme, une chaleur bienheureuse l'entourant comme une bulle, des étranges bourdonnement venant de son ventre qu'il ne ressentait qu'en sa présence plus fort encore que d'habitude, l'image d'elle venant vers lui dans cette petite allée remplis de fleurs toute droit sortie d'une sorte de comte de fée ne pouvait sortir de son esprit et resterait gravé comme beaucoup d'autres qu'il avait d'elle, il avait embrasser sa joue au moment où l'officiant les avaient déclarer mari et femme, il avait eu peur de sa réaction si il osait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec une émotion insoupçonné Oliver avait prit sa main dans la sienne, presque incapable de se retenir de l'embrassée de la façon qu'il désirait tant, tellement reconnaissant de cette femme incroyable qui avait tant fait pour lui, son soutien qui comptait plus que tout au monde, sa lumière dans les moments les plus difficiles, sa confiance placé en lui de manière inébranlable, cette femme si belle, si gentille, si brave, elle était sa femme.

 _Dieu elle était sa femme._

Il avait tellement envie que ça soit différent et que ça eu été réel parce que... il l'aimait tellement, c'est fou comme il l'aimait, chaque moment avec elle le faisait tombé plus amoureux d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà, il ne souvenait plus quand il était tombé amoureux d'elle, quelques part entre ses nombreuses visites à son bureau dans le département informatique et leurs nombreuses disputes dans la fonderie.

Durant longtemps Oliver s'était convaincu que cette vie n'était pas pour lui, qu'avec la vie qu'il menait, qui il était, ce qu'il représentait, trop endommagé pour rendre une femme vraiment heureuse pourtant en tenant la main de Felicity toutes ses craintes s'envolaient, il se sentait léger avec elle, libre d'un poids qui l'étouffait depuis des années.

Oliver ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui exactement et ça le rendait précaire, bien sur il savait qu'elle était attirée par lui, par son corps et qu'elle avait sans doute des sentiments pour lui mais amoureuse ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée et ça le laisse hésitant.

Cette attraction indéniable, ce lien mutuel, cette alchimie qui les ramène toujours vers l'autre peut importe quoi, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

 _L'aime-t-elle autant qu'il l'aime ?_

L'insécurité qu'il n'était pas un homme bon, pas assez bien, pour elle l'avait empêché de faire ce fichu premier pas avant peu importe combien il en avait envie, Felicity méritait tellement plus qu'un homme cassé comme lui, et si ça ne marchait pas qu'en est-il de leur amitié ? Oliver avait bien trop besoin d'elle pour risqué de la perdre définitivement, elle était sa ligne droite.

Maintenant la donne changeait, Oliver se sentait coupable envers elle malgré qu'elle ait absolument voulue l'aidé, il se sentait égoïste de faire ça, chambouler sa vie de cette manière mais n'aurait jamais put dire non, pas à elle, cette femme si douce et généreuse prête à tout pour lui, il ne savait ce qu'il avait fait pour mérité un si grand cadeau, peu importe qu'il avait l'impression de profité d'elle honteusement.

De plus pouvait-il réellement faire un geste dans cette situation compliquée, le risque de quiproquo était trop grand, peut-être valait-il mieux attendre ? Mais elle avait acceptée d'être avec lui et... il avait vraiment envie de croire que... il y avait quelque chose de plus que juste l'envie d'aider un ami.

Peut-être que finalement il avait eu tord... Oliver était confus.

Une seule photo avait été prise, ainsi qu'une vidéo, gracieuseté de l'officiant avec un appareil vieux comme le monde selon Felicity qui sortait directement la photo imprimer, c'était une belle photo, ils avaient l'air amoureux et heureux en se regardant dans les yeux presque amoureusement, Oliver comptait la chérir avec tout ce qu'il avait.

_ Excusez-moi j'ai cru entendre que vous vous êtes mariés, répète Oliver ? Demanda John avec un air allant de l'incrédulité à la colère.

_ On s'est mariés John, dit Felicity en se plaçant devant lui. Parce que... c'est la meilleur solution pour sauvée l'entreprise de se faire racheter ou faire faillite.

_ Je rêve ! C'est une blague ?!

_ Félicitation, s'enjoua Roy en tapant brusquement sur le bras d'Oliver. Comme ça j'espère que toute cette tension sexuelle et ces yeux du cœur seront régler, ça me soulage parce que franchement j'en pouvais plus de l'air étouffante.

_ Ils ne se sont pas mariés parce qu'ils s'aiment idiot même si c'est le cas, ils se sont mariés parce que ce sont des crétins, mais quelle idée !? D'où vous pensez que faussement se marié est une bonne idée ?

_ C'est... fait maintenant Dig, c'est peut-être pas la plus génial des idées mais...

_ On espère que vous allez nous soutenir quand même, c'est important pour nous.

A ça John s'adoucit, il n'avait jamais put resté en colère contre Felicity ou même vraiment l'être, Oliver se sentit soulagé, il comprenait aisément le choc de son ami, à sa place il aurait réagit de cette façon aussi.

_ Je suis juste inquiet pour vous deux... promettez-moi de faire attention ?

_ On te le promet, tout va bien ce passé John.

_ Hum vous auriez put nous invités au moins, reprocha-t-il cependant en croisant ses gros bras.

Oliver fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son porte-feuille, il l'ouvrit et sortit une petite photo plié en deux, la copie qu'il gardait désormais sur lui, l'autre restait dans un cadre dans leur salon, il la tendit à son ami qui eu l'air ému.

_ Vous êtes sacrement beau, très fringant.

_ Ouais j'avoue pas mal, rajouta Roy en regardant la photo sous toutes les coutures. Pas mal du tout.

_ C'est quoi votre plan exactement ?

Felicity entreprit de tout lui expliqué de A à Z, le rendez-vous chez l'avocat, les rumeurs qui les disaient mariés en secret, la voie directe pour récupérer Queen Consolidated, l'histoire de couverture qu'ils avaient inventé.

_ Ok mais où sont vos bagues ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Vos bagues ?

_ Nos ba-...

_ Ça fera bizarre si vous n'en avez pas, on pourrait croire qu'avec ton génie Blondie t'y aurait pensée !

_ Merde on a oublié les bagues, jura Felicity en tapant du pied sur le sol. Comment on a put oublier ce grand détail ?

_ J'ai une bague de fiançailles ! Dit-il en pensant à la bague qu'avait offert son père à sa mère quand il l'avait demander en mariage. Elle appartenait à ma mère mais nous devons acheter des alliances.

Un petit voyage à la banques privé des Queen s'imposait donc, il y avait un petit coffre où était entreposé les bijoux les plus précieux dont cette fameuse bague qui l'éblouissait étant enfant, son père lui avait un jour dit que lorsque le moment sera venu il l'offrirait à la femme qu'il aimerait de tout son cœur Oliver lui avait promis de la donnée seulement à la femme qu'il aimerait vraiment et sincèrement.

Il ne romprait pas sa vieille promesse finalement.

...

_ Wow elle est _vraiment_ splendide, souffla Felicity en admirant la bague à son doigt qui lui allait parfaitement, pas besoin de retouche. Mais maintenant j'ai peur de la perdre... oh mon dieu et si je la perd ?! Peut-être que je devrais l'enlevée-

_ Non !

Felicity le regarda avec de grand yeux clignotant plusieurs fois comme un hibou (adorable) et il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié, c'est juste que voir la bague de sa mère sur sa main lui paraissait tellement logique, parfait, comme si elle avait été faite pour elle, l'émotion l'avait prit à la gorge la première fois qu'elle l'a enfilée sur son doigt.

L'accomplissement. Voilà ce qu'il avait ressentit.

_ Tu devrais la garder on ne sait jamais et puis je suis sur que tu ne va pas la perdre, j'ai confiance en toi Felicity.

_ D'accord.

Oliver retourna à ses fourneaux mélangeant doucement la sauce de tomates fraîche et basilic qui cuisait à feu doux pour garder toute sa saveur riche, l'eau commençait à bouillir calmement et il réfléchit à quelle type de pâtes il allait bien pouvoir mettre à cuire, il avait trouvé un petit magasin d'alimentation italienne un peu caché de l'autre coté de la ville, tant de bonne chose tout droit importer d'Italie un pays qu'il adorait autant pour sa cuisine que son ambiance familiale et chaleureuse, y retourner serait incroyable surtout si Felicity venait avec lui.

Il accepterait même d'allé dans la mer avec elle malgré sa sainte horreur de cette eau trouble et trompeuse.

Une vision de lui et Felicity dans la mer entrain de s'embrasser serré l'un contre l'autre lui vient subitement et il lâcha sa spatule préféré la laissant tomber dans la sauce l'éclaboussant, lui causant de maudire la terre entière en sentant les brûlure sur son visage.

_ Hey tu vas bien ?

_ Oui je me suis juste brûler avec un peu de sauce rien de grave.

_ Laisse-moi en être la juge, murmura-t-elle en prenant son visage de sa main, un courant électrique passa en travers lui. Hum... tu as plein de sauce sur ton front.

Elle prit une serviette et se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour essuyer les traces rouge avec douceur, Oliver avait une vue incroyable sur ses yeux bleu étant donné qu'elle ne portait pas ses lunettes fétiche, les nuances de bleu étaient hypnotisante plus encore les traces de jaune qu'il voyait la rendait plus belle encore.

Ses yeux révélaient toujours ses émotions et il avait apprit à les lires, certaine fois juste la regarder dans les yeux le calmait efficacement, ils lui donnaient toujours de la clarté, juste un regard et il savait.

_ Alors Docteur est-ce que c'est grave ?

_ Hmm oh oui Monsieur Queen très, exagéra-t-elle en ouvrant encore plus ses yeux en fausse alarme. De très grave brûlures au troisième degrés !

_ Quels sont mes consignes Docteur Smoak ?

_ Manger de la glace en dessert aidera sans aucun doute !

Il ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, un rire profond qui venait du ventre, sa passion sans fin pour la glace était juste une autre chose qu'il aimait chez elle, peu importe l'heure où le moment ses meilleurs amis Ben et Jerry étaient toujours au rendez-vous, Oliver vit sa manière de le regarder avec cet air tendre la tête penchée sur le coté, ses long cheveux blond ondulé touchant son bras, mystifié par le moment et sa beauté il se pencha en avant doucement, lentement.

 _Oui_ ça allait arrivé _enfin_ , ils allaient s'embrasser peu importe ses craintes et les conséquences, juste encore un peu, leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer dans trois, il allait enfin goûté à ses lèvres qui l'ont hanté durant deux ans maintenant, deux, Oliver n'avait jamais autant tremblé d'impatience et de nervosité mais de la bonne nervosité, un-

La minuterie du four sonna les fit sursauté violemment et le moment fini, la déception fut grande et puissante, Oliver retourna à sa sauce et son eau bouillante dont il fini par mettre des linguines, de sorte de spaghettis plus étroite.

Dix minutes plus tard ils furent à table une tension maladroite brisé par seulement le tintement des couverts, la blonde le complimenta sur sa sauce délicieuse le laissant râpé le fromage italien fait maison du gentil homme qu'il avait rencontré au magasin sur son plat.

_ Hum j'adore la cuisine italienne !

_ Moi aussi et elle est super à cuisiné.

_ Je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais prendre un jour de congé dans la cuisine...

Il secoua la tête ne comprenant pas.

_ ... on pourrait aller dans un restaurant italien, il y a un nouveau qui vient d'ouvrir alors je me disais que ça serait sympa d'essayé, on ne sort pratiquement jamais et...

Pour une fois ses babillages lui passèrent par dessus la tête, était-elle entrain de lui proposé un rendez-vous galant ? A lui ?

 _Respire Oliver, respire, tu es cool, c'est sans doute juste une simple demande amicale pas ce que ton imagination vient d'imaginé, merde et si c'est vraiment un rendez-vous, bon sang je fais quoi ? Il faut que j'ai l'air cool et recueilli !_

_ Oui bien sur ça serait sympa ! Grinça-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

_ Tu trouve ?

_ Oui vraiment.

_ Super on organisera ça alors, sourit-elle adorablement.

La joie dansa en lui et il se sentait rajeunir sans qu'il puisse se l'expliqué.

* * *

_ Oh mon dieu c'est incroyable merci Maître Traigger c'est une excellente nouvelle, je vais tout de suite avertir mon mari !

C'est fou comme les mots '' mon mari '' sortait facilement de sa bouche, trop facilement même, au court des trois dernières semaines elle l'avait dit à plusieurs personnes, des gens qu'elle rencontrait, des gens qu'elle connaissait, ce qui fut assez gênant c'est quand elle l'annonça à Laurel sans s'en rendre compte.

 _Felicity avait voulu allé chez Breston et fils glacier avant d'allé à la fonderie pour une longue nuit à chassé les criminels, Oliver comme à son habitude n'avait pas put lui dire non, ils s'étaient diriger vers la glacerie à pieds._

 __ Tu es sérieusement entrain de me dire que ton groupe préféré est Fall Out Boy ? Se moqua-t-elle en ricanant, évitant de justesse un nid de poule._

 __ Oui j'ai pas honte je les trouvais top en 2002 2003 et Justin Timberlake aussi._

 __ Oh mon dieu !_

 _Oliver Queen fan de Justin Timberlake, Felicity l'imaginait avec son ancienne coupe de cheveux chantant dramatiquement les chansons à consonance romantique, l'image la fit redoublée de rire dans la rue remplis de passants qui la regardait bizarrement._

 _Apercevant la boutique de crème glacé elle se précipita, ses sandales à talons doré claquant contre le trottoir, sa robe évasé bleu ciel tournoyant autour d'elle alors qu'elle attendait impatiemment qu'il la rejoigne ce qu'il fit avec un petit rire, arriver devant la boutique ils virent qu'elle était pleine à craqué et que leur seule chance d'avoir une glace était de faire la file sur le coté sur le service rapide._

 __ Va t'asseoir dans l'ombre je vais faire la file, lui dit-il en lui montrant un banc en pierre sous un arbre qui heureusement était vide. Je prend ta préférée ?_

 __ Oui s'il te plait et ne prend pas vanille Oliver je te connais tu vas finir par manger la mienne sinon et j'ai très faim !_

 __ La glace ce n'est pas de la nourriture Felicity !_

 __ C'est ça, dépêche-toi de faire la file monsieur je sais tout._

 _Assise aussi confortablement sur le banc en pierre qu'on peut l'être sur de la pierre Felicity contempla le parc en face d'elle, quelques enfants jouaient au foot, des jeunes étaient coucher sur l'herbe certains sur leurs portables d'autres se bouffaient la bouche, deux chiens couraient à va chercher, son regard fixé sur un écureuil qui grimpait sur l'arbre à coté du sien, elle ne remarqua pas une balle de tennis volé à toute vitesse dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que la douleur la foudroie sur son front et qu'une énorme boule de poils se jette sur elle la faisant basculer en arrière avec un cri peu digne._

 __ Felicity ! Tu vas bien ? Cria une voix féminine plutôt familière mais qu'elle n'arriva pas à placée._

 _Une grosse langue baveuse lécha son visage alors que tout autour d'elle était flou, ses lunettes était tomber et le coup à la tête l'avait presque assommée, elle leva sa main pour la passé dans la fourrure beige duveteuse au dessus d'elle._

 __ Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, la balle à rebondit je... pardon, recule Charlie, fit une autre voix, cette fois-ci masculine, qui l'aida à se relever doucement. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'allée bien, je vais appelé une ambulance-_

 __ Non non ça va j'ai eu pire pas de soucis, aidez-moi à me relever parce que je suis sure que tout le monde à vue ma culotte blanche à pois !_

 _Laurel apparut juste à coté d'elle le front plissé et elle lui prit le bras pour aidé l'homme à la mettre sur le banc, ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus vu l'avocate en présence, elle n'appelait qu'une fois de temps en temps pour que l'équipe lui donne un coup de main dans ses cas mis à part ça rien, ça n'avait pas particulièrement déranger Felicity._

 __ Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?_

 __ Oui merci Laurel, lui répondit-elle en souriant doucement. C'est un sacré lancé de balle que vous avez là monsieur !_

 __ Je suis incroyablement désolé, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour inspecter son front. Je ne sais pas quoi dire mademoiselle._

 __ Oh c'est pas si grave ça peut arriver... à moi visiblement !_

 _L'homme rit et Felicity remarqua qu'il était plutôt beau, son style d'homme habituel, grand, brun, un peu musclé, un beau sourire et des yeux de tombeur mais elle n'était pas attirée par lui, pas quand l'homme de ses rêves était à quelques mètres lui achetant une glace._

 __ Laissez-moi me faire pardonner en acceptant de boire un verre avec moi ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire gagnant, presque sur qu'elle dirait oui._

 __ Je ne pense pas que mon mari va être d'accord, sourit-elle chaleureusement, appréciant toute fois le regard plus que déçu de l'homme aux chiens._

 __ Dommage ça aurait été trop beau, je vais vous laissez alors, vous êtes sure que vous allez bien ?_

 __ Oui merci ne tracassez pas j'ai la tête dure !_

 __ D'accord au revoir !_

 _Felicity lui fit un signe bref avant de se touché le front, grimaçant quand la douleur la piqua plus fort, à coté Laurel fit un bruit de sympathie._

 __ Tu vas avoir un gros bleu._

 __ Espérons rien que la maquillage ne peut camouflé-_

 __ Felicity ils n'avait plus ton goût préféré alors j'ai pris-... Hey qu'est-ce qui est arriver à ton front ? Tu vas bien ?_

 __ Oui ne t'inquiète pas, un jouet de chien m'es tomber dessus c'est tout, donne-moi ma glace ça m'a encore plus ouvert l'appétit... eh tu fais quoi ? Oliver !_

 __ Laisse le pot sur ta blessure je vais allé demander des glaçons, tu pourrais avoir une commotion Felicity ! Sermonna Oliver avec inquiétude. On devrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital pour être sur ?_

 __ Le gars qui à lancé la balle voulait l'emmener mais elle n'a pas voulue, intervient Laurel les bras croisé._

 __ C'est lequel ?_

 __ Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir Oliver il était très gentil, il voulait se faire pardonné en m'offrant un verre-_

 __ Quoi ? Tu lui as dis que tu étais une femme mariée ?_

 __ Bien sur que oui-_

 __ Alors les rumeurs sont vrai._

 _Felicity se tourna vers l'autre femme en grimaçant, elle avait complètement oublié que Laurel était l'ex d'Oliver qui avait l'air de toujours tenir une torche pour lui, la brune avait un air frappé sur son visage comme si elle avait avalée un citron en regardant sa main plus précisément la bague exquise à son doigt, elle ne prenait visiblement pas bien les nouvelles mais Oliver n'eu pas l'air de le voir._

 __ Oui j'ai demandé à Felicity de m'épousée après la débâcle avec... tu sais._

 _Ils s'étaient mit d'accord sur l'histoire de couverture à raconter aux gens, Oliver avait inventé une histoire vraiment romantique au sujet d'un dîner avec soufflés et une bague caché dans la crème qui avait impressionner Felicity._

 __ C'est bien, félicitation, souffla courtement Laurel en s'éloignant. Eh bien je vais y allée, j'ai du travaille, a plus !_

 _Et elle s'en alla en courant presque._

Oups !

Après ça ils ne l'avaient plus revue, ni entendue.

_ Oliver ! Cria-t-elle joyeusement en se levant de nouveau de son siège, rebondissant sur elle-même.

_ Oui ?

_ Viens ici, il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Felicity entendit ses pas venir vers elle, ils étaient dans la fonderie, venu d'urgence car un criminel avait prit une sandwicherie en otage pour une folle raison à neuf heures du matin, les gens n'avaient plus de vie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

_ Félicitation Monsieur Queen vous êtes de nouveau le PDG du Queen Consolidated ! Hurla-t-elle avec excitation, les yeux brillant.

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Oui !

_ Oh mon dieu c'est incroyable Felicity

La joie était si forte sur son visage, il avait si excité par ses nouvelles qu'elle ne put s'empêchée de sauté dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise il l'attrapa par la taille la soulevant pour la serrée contre lui et ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'instinct autour de ses hanches, ses bras allant enserrer son cou alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux lâché.

_ Merci, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux, la gratitude suintant dans chaque pores son être. C'est grâce à toi, je ne sais pas comment je peux te remercié pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Felicity.

_ Je n'ai rien fais de spécial Oliver j'ai juste aidée mon... ami.

_ Ami, répéta-t-il doucement en reculant, leurs visages se retrouvant face à face. Tu es plus que juste mon amie Felicity.

Son coeur manqua un battement et des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre, son regard braqué dans le sien était intense, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regarder comme ça ils avaient été dans le manoir et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, ce souvenir était douloureux la plus part du temps car sur l'instant elle y avait crue et puis il avait enfoncé l'aiguille dans sa main mais il n'avait pas juste dit un mensonge pour rusé Slade, ça avait été la vérité, elle le savait parce que Felicity le connaissait mieux que quiconque et il n'avait jamais put lui mentir et ça dés le début, il l'aimait véritablement.

C'était la seule chose qui l'avait empêchée d'être en colère contre lui par après.

_ Huh huh, se racla la gorge John un sourcil relevé. Félicitation les gars.

Felicity rougit et descendit d'Oliver qui avait l'air assez rouge lui-même, elle redressa sa robe rose clair et se rassit sur son siège avec un rebond, elle était folle de joie et le bonheur dans les yeux de son ami/mari lui donnait le vertige, elle désirait tant qu'il soit heureux.

_ Merci Dig et si tu cherche toujours du travail... ? Proposa Oliver avec un sourire taquin.

_ On verra mon pote on verra, rigola John en tapant son épaule. Je ne suis pas sur que je suis prêt à remettre un costume et conduire ta voiture surtout si vous êtes comme ça tout le temps.

Felicity fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ça ?

_ Rien du tout !

Mais le regard malicieux de John lui dit tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, sa relation avec Oliver avait encore changer, elle avait évoluée en quelque chose d'encore plus grand depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, le lien qu'ils avaient s'était agrandit et renforcé, solidifié en quelque chose d'incassable.

Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait les séparés.

...

_ Oh regarde ça c'est si jolie et mignon ! Roucoula-t-elle sur l'ensemble t-shirt et jupe rose bonbon avec des froufrous. J'ai presque envie de le mangé !

_ J'ai du mal à trouver ça appétissant personnellement mais tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas prendre du rose ou du bleu parce que-

_ On ne sait pas le sexe oui je sais Oliver, tu gâche tout mon plaisir !

_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour ton plaisir, ça c'est un autre type de magasin _Fe-li-ci-ty_ , nous cherchons un cadeau pour bébé Diggle.

_ Ah ah ah ah Oliver tu es hilarant mais avoue que c'est adorable ?!

_ C'est pas trop mon style... je préfère ça moi ! Dit-il en prenant un cintre d'où était accrocher une chemise blanche et bleu et un pantalon en jeans serré.

_ Aw vous êtes adorable jeune gens, intervient une voix âgée féminine avec douceur et amusement. Mais monsieur il faut laisser madame choisir c'est elle qui porte le bébé, elle a les priorités !

Ils se retournèrent pour trouvé une vieille femme aux cheveux blanc qui les regardaient avec un sourire qui en disait long et un scintillement des ses yeux bleu vif malgré son âge, le rouge fleurit tout de suite sur ses joues et une étrange chaleur monta en elle.

_ Oh non madame je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est pour un ami, notre presque frère, pas pour moi ou nous, pas de petit pain au four, bafouilla-t-elle vainement en faisant des gestes frénétique de ses mains.

_ Dommage mais en tout cas vos enfants seront très beau jeune gens, je vois des petits blond aux yeux bleu, je le sens ! Ne laissez pas cette belle génétique partir au vent !

Et elle s'en alla comme si de rien n'était avec sa canne, comme si elle ne venait pas de lancer une bombe atomique pour le faux couple, ils continuèrent leurs achats en silence Oliver laissa Felicity choisir les minuscule habits de bébé, elle était persuadée que le bébé était une fille, espérons qu'elle ait raison sinon les centaine de dollars de vêtements rose bonbon finiront à la poubelle.

_ Oliver ?

_ Ouais ?

Felicity regarda le miroir plein pied près des cabines d'essayage et se mit de profil pour s'observée critiquement, peut-être avait-elle prit un peu de poids, son ventre arborait un léger arrondit à cause des plats trop riche d'Oliver et ses hanches semblait plus grosse dans la robe de soleil cintrée jaune moutarde.

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air grosse ?

La panique passa en vitesse dans les yeux bleu cristal avant qu'un air calme ne prenne place, Oliver la regarda de ce regard tendre qu'il ne réservait qu'a elle avec un doux sourire aimant et Felicity se sentit aimée rien que d'un coup d'œil.

_ Tu es parfaite à mes yeux !

Et juste comme ça Felicity fondit en une flaque de guimauve, dieu elle _l'aimait et devait absolument lui dire, d'une façon où d'une autre_.

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer, les choses s'intensifie clairement, Oliver est décider à faire de sa femme _sa femme_ ;) va de même pour Felicity pour le chapitre suivant je l'ai terminer... oui je sais enfin, le quatre à sembler durée une éternité à écrire bon il est plus long que les autre avec près de six mille mots mais bon...**

 **Cependant le chapitre cinq n'est ni commencer ni j'ai d'idée exacte de ce que je vais mettre dedans... je sais je suis une horrible auteure... mais j'ai eu une idée... parce que je suis un génie incompris j'ai beau le dire à ma famille ils ne me croient pas... Et si... vous m'aidiez ?**

 **Si vous avez une envie particulière pour cette histoire, une scène particulière, drôle, romantique, sexy je suis ouverte à la proposition et si l'une de vos idées plait à ma muse je l'écrirais dans le chapitre cinq, je créditerais la personne bien sur.**

 **Je posterais le quatre fin de la semaine prochaine normalement en espérant avoir bien avancer sur le cinq pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonsoir chères amis,**

 **Comme toujours merci du fond du coeur pour vos belle reviews, vos compliments me rendent rouge et folle de joie, vous êtes tous merveilleux et incroyablement gentil.**

 **Je suis contente de la réponse que j'ai reçu concernant ma demande, il y a eu quelques bonne idées et j'en ai choisis deux mais vous ne le saurez que dans le prochain chapitre et malheureusement pour le charmant Guest qui voulait des bébés ça ne se fera pas, je suis désolée chéri(e) mais ils ne sont pas encore prêt cependant si tu recherche une histoire avec des jumeaux j'en ai écrit une il y bientôt un an nommé _L'amour que j'ai_ que je compte révisé un peu après avoir fini avec cette histoire, faire quelques changements et corrections.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture et avant que j'oublie j'ai intégrée une scène de l'épisode un de la saison trois mais j'ai changer des trucs à ma sauce.**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard._

Reprendre le travail fut plus dure que prévu pour Oliver mais chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise de bureau il se sentait fier, plus encore quand il pensait à sa femme, il avait fait de Felicity sa Vice-Présidente, il ne voyait personne d'autre qui méritait le poste plus qu'elle.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui Jerry ?

_ Madame Queen est au téléphone monsieur, le prévient-il un air étrange sur son visage.

Oliver fronça les sourcils et prit doucement le téléphone comme si l'appareil pouvait dévoré sa main si il n'y faisait pas attention, elle était en colère contre lui il en était sur mais ne savait pas pourquoi, le regard profondément compatissant de son secrétaire le fit tiqué.

_ Bonjour chérie, salua-t-il en souriant doucement au pauvre Jerry qui l'observait avec inquiétude en tordant ses mains nerveusement l'une contre l'autre.

_ _Coupe le chérie Oliver j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé faire ça_ ! Gronda la voix furieuse de Felicity.

Si ils avaient été vraiment marié il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Oliver aurait dormit sur le canapé pour les prochain jours, ce fut la seule fois où il se sentit soulagé de ce faite qu'il oubliait plus souvent qu'autrement.

_ Je suis désolé et tu as raison !

_ _Ça ne marche pas comme ça Oliver Queen !_

Bon bah il avait essayé au moins pensa-t-il en haussant ses épaules.

_ Je ne pensais à mal Felicity, je veux dire c'est ta mère pas le croquemitaine-

_ _Justement tu n'avais pas le droit de dire oui, tu aurais du me consultée d'abord et je t'aurais dis de lui dire que nous étions trop occuper pour l'instant qu'on ira la voir pour Hanouka à la place regarde ce que tu as fais !_

_ Ce n'est pas si grave, elle ne reste que deux jours Felicity-

_ _Oh mais si c'est grave monsieur ! J'ai déjà beaucoup de soucis sans devoir supporter l'enthousiasme écrasant de ma mère au sujet de mon mariage avec un milliardaire !_

_ Elle a vraiment envie de te voir, sa fille lui manque, juste essaie, si ça passe mal je m'occuperais de la distraire, proposa-t-il diplomatiquement en faisant le dessin d'un bonhomme apeuré sur une feuille de contrat qui rendit son secrétaire blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

_ _Tu te rend compte Oliver que vu qu'elle vient chez nous, nous allons devoir partager mon lit parce qu'elle prendra la chambre d'ami évidemment_...

_ Oh... _Oh_.

Ah ouais ok il était vraiment stupide, Oliver l'admettait sans honte, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça quand il avait dit oui à sa belle-mère incroyablement heureuse au téléphone, il avait compris qu'entre la mère et la fille une petite tension régnait, il ne savait cependant pas à quoi elle était du.

Partager un lit avec Felicity... sans problème, aucun soucis, facile comme bonjour... Oliver grimaça et se frotta le front dans un geste laissant transparaître son désespoir croissant, c'était déjà compliqué de se retenir lorsqu'elle se collait contre lui sur le canapé ou dans la cuisine, plus le temps passait plus l'espace personnelle semblait disparaître, certaine fois il ne savait même pas où mettre ses mains pas que ça le dérangeait hein...

Minute... non finalement il était un génie ! Partager un lit avec Felicity allait être génial parce que à ce moment là ils seraient plus ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, pas avec ce que Oliver comptait faire en rentrant ce soir chez lui, ils seraient bien, parfait même.

Un café apparut devant lui et il leva les yeux en remerciant son secrétaire d'un signe de tête, Jerry était une aubaine, il était un homme nerveux et garder, un peu jugeur mais fidèle, en reprenant son poste de PDG Oliver avait ressentit une crainte lourde en sachant que Felicity ne serait pas juste devant lui toujours prête à l'aider en cas de soucis mais toujours prévenante elle avait elle-même chercher un remplaçant digne de ce nom, mettant l'accent sur _un remplaçant_ non une, pas de femme.

_ Pas que j'ai peur que tu me trompe, lui avait-elle dit brillamment avant que ses joues ne deviennent rouge. Eh bien nous ne sommes pas réellement mariés donc tu ne peux pas vraiment me trompée mais quand même si un peu parce que... et puis je sais que tu n'es plus comme ça, ce que je veux dire ce que c'est mieux un homme qui ne tombe pas sous ton charme et tes beaux sourires qui font tomber des culottes en un rien temps, tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'aide pas une idiote qui va croire qu'elle a une chance de coucher avec toi dés qu'une occasion se présente pour te manipulé ou pire... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non ? Bon sang pas que ma culotte tombe quand tu me souris comme maintenant, pas du tout je... _Oliver_ pourquoi tu ne m'arrête pas quand je babille ?

_ J'aime tes babillages, fut sa seule réponse, son visage divisé en un sourire sans faille.

Il l'aimait elle tout court mais n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui dire mais c'était en préparation. Ce soir pour être exacte.

Le café but Oliver se leva et mit sa veste de costume, heureusement le temps s'adoucissait de sa chaleur torride du début de l'été, c'était plus facile de s'habiller en cuir la nuit, il salua Jerry qui le regardait avec compassion comme si il allait à sa mort et non pas chez lui, amusé il secoua la tête, Felicity était effrayante les gens l'avaient vite compris surtout quand c'était elle qui prenait les rênes des réunions avec les associés et les membres du conseil qui n'osaient pas se plaindre, pas après qu'elle ait viré George Gladstone en plein milieu d'une réunion alors que cet idiot avait osé l'insulter de bimbo blonde en jupe courte, Oliver avait été à deux doigts de lui en collé une mais sa femme n'avait pas voulue, elle allait s'en occupée personnellement.

Son ton autoritaire et son langage corporelle l'avait émoustillé et allumé comme jamais, le fait que ce jour-là elle avait l'air incroyablement belle et sexy dans son ensemble blanc et noir n'avait pas aider son cas de... dureté va-t-on dire.

Plus tard l'homme était venu se plaindre dans son bureau clairement pas au courant que sa vie allait être en danger immediat si il osait continué à insulté sa femme devant lui, Oliver s'était apprêté à lui donné un bon coup de poing bien sentit quand elle était arrivée à son tour, parfaite et inébranlable.

_ Dites-moi Monsieur Gladstone, avait-elle minaudé avec une moue moqueuse. Avez-vous déjà été coursez par un écureuil ?

_ Quoi ?! Bien sur que non, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que vous avez vraiment une tête de gland !

Oliver n'oubliera jamais la tête qu'a fait de l'ancien membre du conseil, lui même avait été surpris avant qu'il n'éclate de rire à gorge déployer qui se transforma vite en fou rire, elle était tout bonnement remarquable.

Marchant vers sa voiture Oliver vérifia que la petite boite était bien dans sa poche et soupira de soulagement en la sentant et il s'auto-encouragea, le chemin de retour fut lent et un sentiment de contentement lui vient en voyant ce qu'était devenue sa maison depuis quelques mois, son havre de paix, le seul endroit il pouvait baissé sa garde et être lui, juste Oliver.

_ Je suis à la maison Felicity, lança-t-il gaiement en fermant la porte d'un coup de hanche. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Un son mécontent venant de la buanderie lui parvient et il sourit en accrochant sa veste sur le porte manteau après avoir déposé ses clefs dans le bol vert, retroussant ses manches Oliver ouvrit le frigo et sorti le poulet qu'il avait acheté le matin chez son boucher spécial qui lui réservait la meilleur qualité question viande, il alluma le four qu'il avait récuré avant hier.

Tomates et oignions en mains Oliver prit son grand couteau bien tranchant, coupant méticuleusement les légumes en dés passant vite fait au poivrons rouge, jaune, vert et orange, il n'était pas un homme coloré sur lui mais dans sa cuisine tout devait être parfaitement lumineux de couleur chaude et qui donnait l'eau à la bouche, courgettes et aubergines finement découpé il assaisonna de sels et de poivres ainsi que de paprikas légèrement piquant, poulet au four en six minutes, nota-t-il fièrement en bombant le torse.

_ Comment tu peux être aussi doué en cuisine, je ne comprendrais jamais, se plaignit Felicity avec une moue en observant son poulet dont le beurre commençait à fondre. C'est presque injuste, heureusement que c'est mon poulet favori !

_ C'est mon seul talent mise à part-

_ Etre l'homme le plus agaçant de la planète ?

_ Si tu veux et le tire à l'arc !

_ Huh, renifla-t-elle à l'euphémisme énorme. C'est quoi ma surprise ? Tu sais que je déteste les surprises Oliver ?

_ Oui mais j'espère sincèrement que celle-là te plaira parce que j'y ai mis beaucoup de pensées, dit-il en la tournant doucement pour tenir ses épaules délicates entre ses mains. Et d'espoirs !

Maintenant incroyablement nerveux Oliver tira la boite de sa poche et l'ouvrit avec cérémonie, il sorti le bijoux après avoir brossé les long cheveux blond de Felicity sur le coté, avec un soupire tremblant il lui passa le collier de diamants autour du cou, s'attardant sur la peau de sa nuque plus que nécessaire, il mit ses mains sur ses yeux et la guida vers le grand miroir dans le fond du salon, une fois devant il observa leurs silhouettes dans la glace.

Ce n'était pas pour être vain mais ils avaient l'air foutrement parfait l'un contre l'autre, deux pièces de puzzles qui s'emboîtent à la perfection, pour faire durée le spectacle il enleva le plus lentement possible ses mains de ses yeux qui papillonnèrent comme si il l'avait aveuglé durant des heures puis ils s'agrandirent comiquement en voyant le collier de diamants autour de son cou, elle le toucha du bout de ses doigts complètement stupéfaite.

 _C'est décider dés qu'elle se retourne je l'embrasse comme jamais personne ne l'a embrasser avant_ !

_ Oliver c'est trop, c'est magnifique... wow ça brille presque plus que ma bague... je veux dire la bague de ta mère, bafouilla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui une question clair dans ses yeux bleu.

_ Mon grand-père Jonas Queen l'a offert à ma grand-mère le jour de leur mariage, en lui disant que tant ce collier brillera son amour pour elle sera aussi fort qu'un diamant, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre la signification cette phrase durant longtemps... dés que je l'ai revu en allant chercher _ta_ bague j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, je savais qu'il aurait l'air parfait sur toi Felicity et j'avais raison.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire Oliver, je ne sais pas si je peux...

_ Je veux qu'il soit le signe de ma grande et éternel reconnaissance envers toi et aussi mon amou-

 _Noooooon ! Non ! Non !_

Des énormes coups sur la porte d'entrée l'interrompue dans sa déclaration et la colère gronda en lui, c'était la troisième fois qu'ils étaient grossièrement coupé lors d'un moment telle que celui-là, les lèvres pincé de rage Oliver se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir à ce qui devait être la fichu Madame Fernandez et son fichu chat, il ne pouvait pas garantir de resté courtois.

_ Nous n'avons pas vue votre chaaa-... John ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

L'air complètement désemparé de son ami habituellement stoïque le fit froncé les sourcils d'inquiétude et oublié momentanément sa grande colère, Felicity le rejoint et fit entré leur ami en planant sur lui, elle était visiblement aussi inquiète que lui.

_ Lyla va bien ? Le bébé ?

_ Ouais ouais ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste... elle m'a jeté dehors, avoua le grand homme avec un filet d'incrédulité laçant sa voix.

_ Oh, souffla Felicity en rebondissant maladroitement et il comprit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour réconforté leur ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_ Pourquoi j'aurais fais quelque chose ?

Oliver lui jeta un regard complice et condescendant, le même qu'il lui avait donné quelques semaines avant quand Felicity avait été furieuse contre lui, ah douce vengeance !

_ Ah John tu sais comme moi que c'est toujours ta faute, d'une manière ou d'une autre, huh !

_ Hum...

_ Je sens la conversation remplis de testostérone complètement stupide, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit.

_ Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Elle voulait un hot-dog mais il n'y en avait plus alors j'ai pris un hamburger avec supplément de cornichons et quand je lui aie donné elle... elle a commencée à pleurée et puis elle s'est mise en colère en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, je me suis retrouvé dehors avec seulement cinq dollars et mes clefs en poches.

Vraiment Oliver compatissait mais John aurait pu venir juste dix minutes plus tard voir allé ailleurs, il allait enfin se déclaré à Felicity bon sang, durant deux semaines il avait préparé son discoure et la manière dont il allait le faire et tout avait été ruinée en deux secondes.

A l'intérieure Oliver hurla mais seulement à l'intérieure, à l'extérieur il transparaissait le parfait ami sincèrement compatissant.

...

_ Mec mais c'est délicieux, le complimenta Digg en mâchant vigoureusement le poulet. Encore mieux que le poulet de Lyla mais ne lui dit pas hein !

Felicity avait compris ses intentions au vue du regard désolée et déçue qu'elle lui lança, il lui mima la prochaine fois, le bon dîner romantique qu'il avait amoureusement préparé en six minutes top se faisait engloutir par un ours affamé, les chandelles sur la table semblaient de trop sous les grognements de John qui mangeait avec un bonheur certain tout à fait ignorant de la situation, Oliver n'eu pas le courage de lui dire qu'il était entrain de salir sa précieuse nappe en soie blanche qu'il sortait seulement pour les grandes occasions.

...

_ Vous avez pas mieux comme film ?

_ Non Oliver et moi regardons principalement des comédie, lui répondit Felicity aussi gentiment que possible au vue de la situation ridicule.

Il y avait quatre canapés, _quatre_ , dans le salon John avait juste choisit de s'asseoir entre eux, se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé n'était donc pas possible aussi, il avait en plus mangé toute la glace dans le bol alors qu'il n'en voulait même pas au début après avoir mis un film d'horreur avec des zombies qui leurs retourna l'estomac.

...

_ C'est vraiment gentil de me prêté ton lit Oliver pour la nuit !

_ Sans soucis Digg, bonne nuit.

_ Merci mec toi aussi.

Lyla avait été catégorique, elle ne voulait pas de son petit-ami pour la nuit, l'erreur phénoménal qu'il avait osé commettre ne pouvait être facilement oublié, c'était bien trop grave selon la femme enceinte hormonal, n'ayant d'autre choix le faux couple marié lui avait proposé de passer la nuit chez eux, John ne se fit pas prié pour dire oui et s'installa dans sa chambre.

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ Il dort enfin !

_ Je comprend la pauvre Lyla j'avais envie de l'étranglé, siffla Oliver en mettant ses mains en face de lui mimant un étranglement. Il est tout le temps entrain de se plaindre ! Heureusement qu'il n'est comme ça au travail !

Felicity ria et cogna son bras contre le sien avec moquerie, elle alla prendre le gâteau du placard avec deux cuillères, Oliver ne l'avait pas sorti pendant le dîner parce que il l'avait préparé pour sa femme et lui.

_ Alors qu'allais-tu dire avant qu'on ne soit grossièrement interrompu ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'espoir à peine contenue.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, le moment si précieux avait été gâché et il n'était pas sur qu'il puisse espéré ravoir une telle occasion mais Felicity avait compris ce qu'il allait lui dire, ce n'était donc plus une surprise pas que ça ne l'avait jamais véritablement été, il était un vrai livre ouvert avec elle, même quand il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie.

Mais maintenant ils étaient seuls chez eux face à face sur leur canapé, elle était incroyablement belle avec son collier qui brillait de la même lueur que ses yeux, ça aussi c'était un bon moment.

_ Je-

Il soupira en entendant son portable sonné bruyamment, elle lui fit signe d'allé répondre, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas répondre quand leurs places au Queen Consolidated étaient précaire au mieux.

C'était Jerry, son secrétaire était paniqué parce qu'il ne trouvait plus les dossiers de la nouvelle fusion que préparait Felicity et lui en semi-secret, Oliver mit plus de dix minutes à le rassuré en lui disant qu'il prenait les dossiers avec lui en rentrant chez à la maison, il ne comptait pas prendre de risque inutile cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour reprendre sa conversation avec Felicity une fois l'appelle téléphonique terminer il sourit attendrie en la voyant profondément endormie la bouche entre-ouverte, le destin avait parlé ce ne n'était pas pour ce soir, doucement il passa ses bras sous ses cuisses et son dos, la soulevant sans difficulté pour l'apportée dans sa chambre, Oliver la fit glissé sous les draps rose et jaune, il caressa ses cheveux et son visage avec tendresse.

_ Je t'aime Felicity, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, souriant quand elle se pencha contre son touché. Fais de beaux rêves mon amour !

* * *

_ Bien sur que oui je suis certaine Monsieur James, doutez-vous de ma parole ? Demanda-t-elle dangereusement en se penchant par-dessus son bureau en verre.

Elle adorait son nouveau travail, vraiment mais devoir supporté ses crétins sexiste l'insupportait de plus en plus, au point qu'elle en devenait presque trop sévère avec chacun de ses employers, elle y était cependant obligée sinon ils ne l'écoutaient pas, Ted James était l'un de ceux à toujours remettre en question tout ce qu'elle disait.

_ Bien sur que non Madame Queen, loin de moi une idée pareil, c'est juste que je... nous voulons-

_ Vous ne voulez rien du tout James, retournez dans votre laboratoire je vous pris, j'ai du travaille et vous aussi !

_ Oui Madame Queen, marmonna Ted, correctement châtie en rebroussant chemin. Bonne journée !

Felicity roula des yeux et soupira en massant son front, elle allait avoir une migraine d'ici pas longtemps mais ça n'allait pas l'empêchée de profiter de sa soirée, ce soir Oliver et elle allaient dîner dans ce nouveau petit restaurant italien qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir dans le centre ville, ils avaient prit une nuit de congé d'Arrow pour rester juste Oliver et Felicity, un couple (plus où moins) allant à son premier rendez-vous, le comble pour un couple marié.

C'était Oliver qui lui avait demander avant-hier sur le chemin de la fonderie, il avait été si nerveux qu'il en divaguait, il semblait presque avoir peur qu'elle puisse dire non à sa demande incroyablement éloquente et adorable, tout rouge et maladroit.

Elle était sur un nuage depuis deux jours, hier Felicity avait été faire du shopping à la recherche de la robe parfaite qui prendrait le souffle d'Oliver dés le moment où il la verrait dans le restaurant, ils avaient convenue de se rejoindre là-bas à cause de leurs emplois du temps, et elle l'avait trouvée, suspendue à un cintre une magnifique robe rouge l'avait ensorcelée par sa classe et sa sensualité, la vendeuse avait été terriblement excitée après l'avoir reconnue et lui avait fait essayer des dizaines de robes différente, elle était si gentille que Felicity n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui dire non.

Vérifiant une nouvelle fois l'heure elle remarqua que enfin elle pouvait partir s'apprêtée chez elle, sautillant presque elle courut vers la sortit saluant les gardes de sécurité qui prenait sa sécurité très au sérieux, l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa voiture après avoir vérifié que personne ne siégeait dans la banquette arrière.

Ce qui l'a faisait beaucoup rire à chaque fois en se rappelant de la façon dont elle avait découvert l'identité secrète d'Oliver, elle monta ensuite dans voiture signifiant bien aux gardes qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle à leurs grand désarroi.

...

Felicity frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre nerveusement, les trois anxiolytiques qu'elle avait prise ne semblait pas faire d'effet pour calmé ses nerfs en rogne, assise dans le restaurant à l'atmosphère cosy et chaleureuse elle attendait son mari à leur premier rendez-vous, juste en pensant à ça ses jambes se mirent à rebondir anxieusement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse, ils étaient mariés et vivaient ensemble pour l'amour de dieu, Felicity n'avait strictement aucune raison valable d'être dans cet état fébrile.

Soudainement une sensation de chaleur passa en elle et elle sut qu'il était enfin arrivé, Felicity leva les yeux et rencontra son regard époustouflé qui lui donna des frissons dans tout son corps, elle se leva et Oliver vient à sa rencontre, ils restèrent quelques secondes précieuse à s'observer intensément, il était si beau dans son costume, sans qu'elle ne sache qui amorça le premier pas ils finirent par s'enlacer tendrement, respirant l'odeur si familière de l'autre, presque comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vue seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Salut, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.

_ Salut...

Ils se lâchèrent à contre-cœur et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Oliver joua avec les boutons de sa veste la respiration entre-coupé, mon dieu il était aussi nerveux qu'elle, peut-être plus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien... je suis juste...

_ Nerveux ?

_ Ouais, rigola-t-il en ajustant sa veste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_ Vous êtes prêt à commander monsieur dame ? Vient leurs demander un serveur.

_ Un scotch s'il vous plait sans glace !

_ Juste un verre d'eau pour moi merci.

Oliver arrêta le serveur en posant sa main sur son bras avec un air soucieux.

_ Tu es sure ? Parce que ça aiderait avec les nerfs...

_ Non non l'alcool ne se mélange pas bien avec les trois anxiolytiques que j'ai prise avant de venir, juste de l'eau merci, dit-elle au serveur qui acquiesça.

Un petit blanc passa ou ils se regardèrent en souriant maladroitement, Felicity se sentait tellement nerveuse que ses mains se mirent de nouveau à trembloté, elle les cacha sous la table, pourquoi diable était-elle aussi anxieuse ?

_ C'est fou, non ? Pourquoi on est aussi nerveux ? On a déjà aborder tout les sujets épineux et... bon sang on est mariés !

_ Je sais, on les a tous aborder, pour un premier rendez-vous, le second, le troisième et tout les rendez-vous possible... et je t'ai déjà vu tout nu et tu m'as vue toute nue, plusieurs fois.

Le serveur déposa leurs boissons et Felicity but l'eau froide parce que elle en avait franchement besoin, elle avait tellement chaud, peut-être qu'elle aurait du attacher ses cheveux, Oliver était trop adorable avec ses petits regards timide et repensé à son corps nu lui donnait envie de sauté pardessus la table pour l'embrassé furieusement.

_ Il y a certaine choses que tu ignore à mon sujet Felicity, croassa-t-il, ses yeux dardant sa réaction.

_ Dis-moi en une ?

_ Durant les cinq ans où j'étais absent je... n'étais pas toujours sur l'île.

_ Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-elle doucement. Où étais-tu ?

_ A Hong-Kong. Entre autres et ces derniers temps j'ai repensé quelques fois à mon séjour là-bas, aux choix que j'ai du faire.

La profonde tristesse qui émana de son mari lui donna envie de pleurée, elle n'avait aucun doute du fait que ce qui s'était passé en Chine restait profondément ancré en lui par sa laideur et sa douleur, Felicity s'étonnait sans cesse de sa force.

_ Je suppose que beaucoup de choses on craint.

_ Hum, dit-il en frottant son nez et son menton, les yeux vague. Désolé je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément... durant ces cinq ans je n'ai jamais pu... complètement faire confiance à quelqu'un et quand cette situation perdure... on ne peut plus être... on ne peut plus réussir à considérer les gens comme des personnes, on ne les voit plus que comme des menaces... ou des cibles.

Il fit une légère pause et elle posa main sur la sienne, serrant ses doigts en soutien.

_ Et lorsque j'ai décidé de rentrer à la maison, je ne savais comment faire pour arrêter de penser de cette façon, continua-t-il en prenant une inspiration et braqua son regard dans le sien. Et puis je suis entré dans ton bureau, tu as été la première personne que j'ai pu voir comme... une personne, il y avait quelque chose en toi...

_ Je mâchais un stylo, réussie à dire Felicity, secouée par ce que lui disait son mari.

De nouveau il la regarda mais cette fois il y avait tant de tendresse qui émanait de lui, ce souvenir était bon.

_ Il était rouge, lui rappela-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Felicity du serré sa mâchoire pour l'empêcher de trembler, il se souvenait de ce si petit détail au sujet de leur rencontre, elle pencha la tête sur le coté brossant sa tempe pour essayé en vain de se ressaisir, son cœur allait s'enfuir de sa poitrine à force de battre de cette manière, elle fini par lui faire un sourire un peu larmoyant lui renvoyant toute sa propre tendresse.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui avouée son amour, tant pis d'attendre de renter à la maison les épaules de son mari se raidirent et il regarda la fenêtre brièvement avant balancer la table pour les protégés des balles qui brisèrent les vitres du restaurant quelques instant plus tard.

Frigorifié par le choc Felicity se colla contre Oliver, essayant mais échouant de se calmer, habituellement dans ce genre de situation elle savait garder la tête froide mais ça avait été trop soudain, trop inattendue, il resserra ses bras plus fort autour d'elle pour couvrir son corps par le sien, les cris horrifier et paniqué des autres clients se tarirent alors que les tirs cessèrent et que des bruits de pas brisant de la vitraille fut l'unique son dans tout le restaurant, le battement sourd de son cœur à ses oreilles l'empêcha de tout entendre comme il faut.

_ Eh bien, siffla une voix moqueuse. Personne ne dit bonjour ?

Elle songea qu'ils n'avaient décidément pas beaucoup de chance, le travail venait directement jusqu'à eux pour mordre leurs culs.

_ Bah alors vous êtes tous mort ? Quémanda une seconde voix tout aussi railleuse. Je crois qu'on les a tous massacrés Tim !

_ Non j'entend des pleurnicheries un peu plus loin, regarde par là Jim !

Les pas marchèrent plus loin d'eux et des cris de terreur surgirent du silence angoissant faisant sursauté Felicity, Oliver resserra encore son emprise sur elle alors que des autres hurlement se firent entendre de toute part dans le restaurant, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne les trouvent caché sous la table, ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir, pas au risque que les gens posent des questions, rapidement elle attrapa son portable de son soutien-gorge et envoya un texte à John et le Capitaine Lance ainsi que la police avec l'espoir qu'un l'un ou l'autre arrive le plus vite possible.

Ce qu'elle en doutait sérieusement parce que la fonderie était à vingt-six minute en voiture et le poste de police trente-deux, Felicity leva les yeux vers son mari pour lui transmettre les informations mais la réponse d'Oliver fut de prendre son visage en coupe dans ses mains et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un doux baiser léger comme une plume, abasourdit mais reprenant vite ses esprits elle cogna rapidement sa bouche contre la sienne avalant son souffle surpris et lui signifiant touts ses sentiments, sa peur que quelques chose puisse lui arrivé, son amour pour lui, qu'elle croyait toujours autant en lui et le ferait toujours.

Ils se détachèrent quand les pas vinrent vers eux et Oliver ferma les yeux avant les ouvrir pour lui faire comprendre que peu importe quoi il allait la protégée et que tout allait bien ce passer.

_ Eh bien regardez ce qu'on a là, Monsieur et Madame Queen en personne !

_ Ouh le gratin du gratin je sens qu'on va bien s'amusé frérot !

_ Mon seigneur, ma dame je vous en pris, suivez votre humble serviteur ?!

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux suivre le jeu tordu des deux hommes le couple se leva aussi dignement que possible, Oliver passa son bras autour de sa taille collant son flan contre le sien, le criminel les conduisit vers le fond du restaurant ou moins de la moitié des clients qui avait été présent étaient assis au sol sanglotant et blessé, Felicity regarda derrière elle et eu un haut le coeur en voyant que le reste des clients étaient étendue dans leurs sangs, mort ou agonisant, elle voulait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour les aider, surtout ceux qui étaient grièvement blessés.

 _Je suis tellement désolée_..., pensa-t-elle en laissant échappée une larme.

_ Bien Madame Queen vous allez venir posez votre précieux arrière train ici et Monsieur ici, ordonna le dénommé Tim en la poussant fermement parterre.

Elle s'exécuta docilement et jeta un lourd regard vers son mari pour qu'il fasse de même, ils ne devaient surtout pas provoquer leurs ravisseurs, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils étaient fou et qu'a la moindre provocation ils tuaient sans état d'âme.

_ Alors Jim à quel jeux allons-nous jouer ?

_ Je ne sais pas Tim j'avais une idée mais nous sommes en présence de célébrités, nous devons donc être bien plus chic, qu'en pense-tu ?

_ Tu as raison et si... on jouait à si tu mens je te tue ?

_ J'adore ce jeu ! S'enthousiasma Jim en tapant dans ses mains maniaquement. Je commence ! Hum alors... Monsieur Queen ?

_ ...oui, répondit Oliver en serrant les dents.

_ Dites-moi combien y-t-il de zéro dans votre compte en banque ?

_ Beaucoup et si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez je-

_ Non non non on n'en a rien à faire du pognon alors vos conneries de faire venir un hélico remplis de billets de banque vous vous les gardez !

_ Bah moi si, contra l'autre frère avec un peu de colère.

Les deux hommes qui étaient visiblement frère jumeaux se mirent à se chicaner fortement plus loin, Felicity sentit son portable vibré contre sa poitrine et le plus rapidement possible pressa le bouton vert, cette tonalité de vibration appartenait à celle de Dig, Oliver continuait de l'observer comme un faucon, ses mains tremblaient contre ses genoux, elle savait que ne rien faire le rendait fou, la femme à coté d'elle sanglota plus fort et elle tendit sa main vers elle pour essayée de la réconfortée un minimum, la femme lui fit un sourire maigre et serra ses doigts.

Un coup de feu la fit violemment sursauter avec un cri aiguë et elle laissa un sanglot sortir de sa gorge en voyant le pauvre serveur qui les avaient accueillie face contre terre les yeux dans le vide, mort.

_ Regarde ce que tu as fais ! On ne devait pas encore en tuer imbécile !

_ C'est moi que tu traite d'imbécile ?

_ Ouais t'es qu'un con Tim !

Les secours prenaient beaucoup trop de temps réalisa-t-elle en voyant que trente-sept minutes s'était écoulé depuis le début de la fusillade et personne n'était là, à ce rythme tous allaient mourir, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas intervenir pas à ce stade, Oliver du avoir la même réalisation qu'elle parce qu'il regarda les deux hommes fixement, ils devaient faire quelque chose et rapidement, leurs ravisseurs étaient clairement instable.

D'un simple regard partager le couple compila un plan, Felicity faisait la distraction et Oliver les attaquaient de derrière, ils étaient fort mais pas de match pour lui, elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit semblant de s'écroulée brusquement, heureusement qu'elle était bonne actrice et avait pratiqué les évanouissements durant le lycée.

Les choses se passèrent très rapidement par la suite, l'un des hommes accourut vers elle et jura en la voyant écroulée, croyant sans doute qu'elle était morte, l'autre vient aussi et la poussa de son pied, Felicity su au moment exacte où Oliver entra en action, elle connaissait sa manière de bouger comme personne, dés que le premier homme tomba au sol elle rouvrit les yeux et trouva l'arme juste à coté de sa main, elle l'agrippa et asséna un coup au front du frère trapu qui tentait de se lever qui retomba de nouveau et ne se releva plus assommé pour de bon.

Oliver eu plus de mal avec l'autre frère qui sortit une arme de son dos prêt à tiré sur la gâchette, la panique la submergea et elle braqua l'arme dans ses mains sur le criminel prête à en découdre, pas Oliver, jamais Oliver, elle ne laisserait rien lui arrivé, pas si elle pouvait faire quelque chose.

_ Hey du con tu tire, cria-t-elle avec plus de bravade qu'elle ne s'en sentait véritablement. Je te tire dessus ! Tu laisse mon mari revenir vers moi !

_ Ouuuhhh j'aime ça, ricana Jim en tortillant ses sourcils sauvagement. Quel tigresse, j'imagine même pas au lit, t'as de la chance mon pote !

_ Je ne repeterais pas une troisième fois, _mon mari_ !

_ Et si on jouait à un autre jeu Madame Queen ?

_ Plus de jeu, je veux mon mari sinon je tire-

Voyant que le criminel était distrait par elle Oliver se jeta sur lui pour le désarmer mais il tient bon et les deux hommes finirent sur le sol, un coup de poing donné par Jim envoya son mari valsé contre une table, Felicity hurla en voyant le criminel sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette, l'adrénaline monta en elle et elle se jeta sur lui.

Un seul coup de feu retentit.

_ _NON_ !

* * *

... **Vous avez envie de m'assassiner là, non ? Après tout qui s'est fait tirer dessus ? Quelqu'un est-il mort ? Réponse au prochain chapitre qui devra espérons être là la semaine prochaine au environs de jeudi-vendredi au pire dimanche parce que je travaille toute la semaine donc je serais crevée comme un rat mort, le chapitre est presque fini normalement encore deux mille mots et quelques poussières.**

 **Cette semaine à été glorieuse pour le fandom, j'en reviens toujours pas, je suis follement excitée ! Tout ses juteux spoilers et les incroyable vidéos de Stephen et Emily ainsi que la photo d'avant-hier, on a été foutrement gâter, nous revivons les amis ! D'autres nouvelles continue d'affluer et je sais que il faut prendre le tout avec des gans mais j'y crois maintenant reste à voir.**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir que ça vous plaisent, je sais que le chapitre précédant vous a fait trépigner d'impatience voilà donc la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteur dévouée,**

* * *

Le regard dans le vide Oliver se laissa retomber contre le mur de l'hôpital, les docteurs venaient tout juste d'amener Felicity quelque part loin de lui, il avait voulu les suivre mais les infirmières l'avait empêcher menaçant d'appeler la sécurité si il ne se calmait pas.

 _Elle avait prit une balle pour lui._

Elle s'était littéralement jetée devant une balle pour lui, elle avait prit la balle qui lui était destiné, ça c'était passé tellement vite, un moment il était jeté au sol et l'autre au dessus de sa femme étalée parterre en sang.

 __ Je t'aime Oliver..._ -

Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de succomber à l'inconscience laissant Oliver dans un état de panique complet, il avait été sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'amenée lui-même à Starling Général quand la police avait surgit tout feu tout flamme.

Les ambulanciers l'avait toute de suite prise en charge, Oliver était monté avec elle dans l'ambulance tenant sa main tremblant sous l'évacuation de l'adrénaline, l'un des infirmiers lui avait donné une couverture thermique pour l'aidé à passé le choc.

_ Oliver !

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'est regarder ses mains pleine du sang de la femme qu'il aime de tout son être, un profond frisson le parcourut et il laissa sa tête retomber en avant, la voix de Felicity lui disant qu'elle l'aimait repassant en boucle, il avait tellement peur que ça ne soit un adieu.

 _S'ils vous faites qu'elle aille bien, elle ne pouvait pas le quitté, pas maintenant, jamais._

_ Oliver ! Tonna une voix familière à coté de lui en touchant son épaule. Oliver ?

_ John ? Demanda-t-il la voix enraillé et confuse.

_ Ouais... où est Felicity ?

_ Je ne sais pas... au bloc je crois... ils ne m'ont rien dit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Elle a prit une balle à ma place.

Était-ce normal qu'il se sente comme anesthésié, vidé, comme si une parti importante de lui lui avait été arracher violemment ? Probablement pas.

Oliver avait besoin de Felicity.

_ Monsieur Queen bonsoir je suis le Docteur Chester, votre femme-

_ Elle va bien ? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien ?

Oliver essaya de se relevé mais un vertige le fit chancelé John le rattrapa de justesse.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur elle n'était pas en grave danger, nous lui avons fait passé un scanner car le coup à sa tête était inquiétant mais il n'y a rien mise à part une légère commotion, la balle est enter dans son épaule mais heureusement pas profondément, Madame Queen devra portée une attelle durant trois jours sinon elle va bien.

_ Dieu merci elle va bien, merci beaucoup Docteur quand pouvons-nous la voir ? S'empressa de demander John avec un soupire de soulagement.

_ Très bientôt mais avant je pense que Monsieur Queen doit se faire visité, je n'aime pas la coupe sur son front !

...

Après qu'un médecin l'ait examiné et recousue la coupure sur son front et sa joue Oliver avait été libre d'allé voir Felicity qui dormait toujours selon John qui les veillaient comme une mère poule chacun leurs tours, le soulagement qu'il ressentit en la voyant vivante et respirant sans machines fut immense malgré les assurances des médecins et de Dig une partit de lui n'y croyait pas, il devait le voir de ses propre yeux.

Doucement il traîna son corps lourd et fatigué jusqu'à sa femme, sa Felicity si courageuse, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi impuissant que quand il l'avait vu inconsciente sur le sol, et juste comme ça il savait que si quelque chose devait lui arrivée il ne pourrait pas le supporté, il avait besoin d'elle, de sa lumière, de son amour, sa confiance, elle était sa moitié.

Oliver caressa sa joue blême, reconnaissant de sentir sa peau douce et chaude sous les callosités de ses doigts, il s'assit dans le fauteuil rembourré tenant sa main fermement dans la sienne, bien décidé à ne pas la lâchée.

Deux heures passèrent, John revient avec Lyla qui sanglota pardessus le corps de Felicity comme si elle était morte, Oliver n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié mais tenait bien trop à ce qui restait de sa peau pour osé dire quoi que ce soit, son ami lui dit que sa petite-amie s'était beaucoup attachée à sa femme et que les hormones l'a rendait étrange, Roy passa en coup de vent l'air très inquiet mais finalement rassuré après avoir vue Felicity, même le Capitaine Lance passa, il avait été là quand la police était intervenue et avait été inquiet de voir la blonde transporté d'urgence.

Il n'avait pas revue Lance depuis un moment en tant qu'Oliver et le vieil homme l'avait regarder bizarrement comme si il hésitait à être choqué ou incrédule, il lui avait posé quelques questions sur son mariage et s'en était allé en déposant un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase.

Encore une heure plus tard Felicity commença à montrer des signes de réveil, sa main serrait compulsivement la sienne et ses long cils chevrotaient contre ses joues, Oliver se releva et se mit juste en face de son visage pour détecté le moindre signe de douleur le doigt sur le bouton rouge qui prévenait l'infirmière de nuit qui s'occupait exclusivement de Felicity, grassement payer par Queen Consolidated.

_ Felicity ?

_ ...'atiguée... laisse-moi... veux dormir.

Sa femme se détourna de lui et Oliver sourit attendrie et rassuré, Felicity n'était pas une personne du matin peu importe qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement en forme avec à peine quatre heures et demi de sommeil, pendant le premier mois de cohabitation Oliver s'était amusé à la réveillée chaque matin, elle était adorable quand elle était grognon.

_ J'ai besoin que tu te réveille Felicity, s'il te plait ?

_ ... 'kay, grommela-t-elle en ouvrant un œil bleu, la voix pâteuse.

_ Tu as mal quelque part ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent durant deux minutes avant que son visage ne se froisse et qu'elle panique en se levant du lit brusquement, Oliver la retient en la repoussant contre l'oreiller doucement mais avec fermeté chuchotant des paroles réconfortante en frottant ses mains rythmiquement, elle se calma lentement en l'observant enlevant une de ses mains des siennes pour venir la posé sur sa joue piquante, son pouce caressant avec lenteur le coin de son œil.

_ Je t'ai sauvée, tu vas bien je-

_ Tu as été blessée Felicity, la balle aurait pu... ça aurait pu être grave et si tu... tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute... je te mets en danger je-

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite Oliver Queen je t'aime et je m'interposerais encore une fois entre une balle et toi sans hésiter mais... je le ferais pour John aussi par exemple ou encore Roy, Lyla sans sans une seconde pensée, je l'ai déjà fait avec Sara au cas où tu as oublié ?

Non il n'avait pas oublié la profonde panique qu'il avait ressentie en entendant le coup de feu par oreillette et il l'avouerait avec une honte certaine mais il avait espéré de tout son être que ça soit Sara qui ce soit faite tirée dessus et non Felicity.

_ Je sais mais je-

_ Mais toi rien du tout Oliver...-

Felicity continua de parlée mais Oliver s'était figé ne l'écoutant plus parce que... rembobinez une minute s'ils vous plait... elle avait dit qu'elle... elle...

 _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

Elle l'aimait, lui.

Quand elle lui avait dit au restaurant c'était dans un moment de vie et de mort et ça avait fait bondir son cœur avant qu'il ne s'écroule en la voyant s'évanouir c'était donc différent... mais là elle lui avait dit comme ça, dans la conversation comme si de rien n'était, en passant, banalement dans un moment sans danger de mort.

_ Oliver ? Tu m'écoute ou pas ? S'agaça sa femme en tapotant sa joue avec plus de force que nécessaire. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'ignore !

_ ...tu m'aime ?

_ Oh.

Ses joues auparavant blême devinrent rouge et elle détourna le regard un instant avant que d'un coup elle ne se tourne vers lui avec détermination et hocha la tête dignement guettant sa réaction.

Son silence stupéfait du s'éternisé trop longtemps car son expression se ferma et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, sa main lâcha son visage et elle marmonna un désolée continuant en disant qu'elle avait cru que c'était réciproque mais que c'était pas grave elle-

_ Je t'aime aussi Felicity..., souffla-t-il précipitamment en embrassant ses doigts stoppant sa récrimination contre elle-même. C'est très réciproque d'accord ?! Je t'aime et... je te l'ai dis en premier ! Tu ne dois jamais doutée de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, j'étais surpris parce que je... m'y attendais pas je suppose.

C'était si libérateur de pouvoir lui dire à voix haute.

_ Attend une minute comment ça tu ne t'y attendais pas ? On reviendra plus tard sur cette histoire de premier parce que j'ai beaucoup d'objection monsieur sur le sujet mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu n'étais pas sur que je t'aimais ?

_ Eh bien... oui je... ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais exactement pour moi, si tu m'aimais autant que moi ou si tu... tu sais juste intéressée.

_ Wow, beugla-t-elle en repoussant sa main sur son visage. John m'a dit que tu n'étais pas une lumière mais là, tu passe vraiment pour le crayon le moins coloré du paquet chéri ! Je suis folle amoureuse de toi depuis... je ne sais même plus en faite, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de quand tu n'étais pas dans ma vie Oliver !

Oliver ne su l'expliqué mais une part en lui ce referma cicatrisant enfin et une profonde joie, un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, monta en lui, son visage s'éclaira en un de ses plus beau sourires alors qu'il se penchait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de lui transmettre son exaltation et son amour, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et déposa plusieurs petit baisers sur sa bouche qui s'ouvrit sous son rire, il en profita pour insérer sa langue pour aller à la rencontre de la sienne.

Il avala son gémissement de plaisir comme un homme affamé, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrasser au restaurant ça avait été sous la contrainte du temps et de l'urgence, si il avait du mourir au moins Oliver aurait su ce que ça faisait d'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait, Felicity se releva un peu pour entourer son bon bras autour de son cou et pencha la tête sur le coté frottant son nez en bouton contre le sien, Oliver s'arrêta net en l'entendant couiner de douleur et se raidir dans ses bras.

_ Hey tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ?

_ Ça sert à quoi de poser la question Oliver si tu as déjà appuyer sur le bouton ?

Haussant les épaules joyeusement Oliver embrassa son front et la força à se recouchée sur le lit avec délicatesse, il caressa ses cheveux doux et brillant même après toute cette folle histoire.

_ Je t'aime Felicity.

_ Je t'aime aussi et je te l'ai dis en premier !

Seul un rire lui répondit.

...

_ Alors ?

Oliver regarda John en clignotant des yeux plusieurs fois, le ton de son ami était étrange pour le moins dire, un peu taquin mais complaisant et complice, il leva un sourcil et se poussa dans la chaise d'hôpital qui détruisait son dos depuis quatre jours, il avait refusé de quitté Felicity et dormait sur un lit d'appoint qui lui avait donné une infirmière au coeur tendre, entre le lit et la chaise Arrow allait devoir bientôt prendre sa retraite.

Felicity était allée voir les bébés à la pépinière de l'hôpital avec Lyla qui s'inquiétait sur ses future compétences parental, cette femme avait complètement perdue la raison depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Oliver avait voulu y allé aussi mais il n'était clairement invité.

_ Quoi ?

_ Toi et Felicity ?

_ Oh, souffla Oliver avec léger rougissement. Felicity et moi.

_ Vous êtes bien ensemble _ensemble_ ?

_ Si par là tu demande si on s'est déclarer alors oui, elle m'aime et je l'aime, nous n'avons pas encore discuter de ce qui va se passer mais... on est ensemble.

_ Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, dit John en frappant avec force son épaule douloureuse. Tu sais je l'ai toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble Felicity et toi, t'était comme un labrador en maque d'amour quand elle nous a rejoint, tu faisais pratiquement tout ce qu'elle disait et tu le fais encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs !

_ Oh j'en pris comme si tu ne fais pas tout ce qu'elle te dit aussi, rétorqua-t-il en en roulant des yeux.

_ Certes mais moi je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème à l'avoué contrairement à quelqu'un qu'on connait bien, Felicity Smoak a toujours raison, c'est un mentra qui m'empêche de faire des erreurs stupide dans la vie quotidienne.

_ Queen son nom est Queen !

_ Hm..., ricana moqueusement son ami en secouant la tête d'amusement.

...

_ Très bien Madame Queen vous êtes libre de partir, plaisanta le Docteur Chester. Attendez que je sorte pour manifester votre joie sinon ça ferait mauvais genre !

_ Vous avez été génial Doc merci pour tout.

_ Je n'ai fais que mon travail jeune fille mais merci à vous !

Oliver était incroyablement soulagé de partir, les gens de l'hôpital étaient très sympathique mais bon sang il avait hâte de rentré à la maison et se coucher dans son lit douillet et confortable, retrouvé sa cuisine et remplumé Felicity qui avait perdu du poids, il était terriblement impatient.

_ Docteur attendez une minute j'ai une question assez...

_ Assez ? Dites-moi Madame Queen ?

_ Eh bien... est-ce que... mon mari et moi pouvons avoir des relations sexuelles ou nous devons attendre que mon bras guérisse ?

_ Oh... je... euh..., balbutia le docteur pris au dépourvu, si vous n'avez pas mal au bras n'hésitez pas je suppose.

_ Bon c'est super, je connais Oliver il n'aurait pas voulu tant que je ne suis pas totalement guérie mais si vous dites que c'est bon alors on le fera, merci !

_ Pas de soucis... bon amusement.

Chester partit aussi abasourdit qu'Oliver qui resta la bouche grande ouverte durant dix bonne minutes, elle voulait qu'ils aillent des relations sexuelles ? Eux ? Maintenant ?

_ Non Oliver pas maintenant mais demain ou même ce soir je ne sais pas quand le bon moment arrivera, je n'ai plus mal au bras et j'ai vraiment envie de toi, tu ne veux pas ?

_ OUI !

Il n'avait pas voulu crié mais bon dieu oui qu'il le voulait, Oliver en avait terriblement envie, il était certain qu'il pouvait passé le reste de sa vie à adorer Felicity, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la mort.

_ J'aime ton ardeur bébé ! Jubila Felicity en l'embrassant soudainement.

Oliver la poussa contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, une de ses mains allant taquiner ses fesses rebondit qui avait hanter nombreux de ses rêves, elle gémit et agrippa ses cheveux de sa main valide, il adorait quand elle l'appelait bébé, ça avait commencer il y a deux jours et depuis Oliver était une masse frémissante de désir, ça sonnait si sexy quand elle prononçait ce surnom affectif, Felicity n'hésitait jamais à se jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser où lui faire un câlin malgré sa blessure handicapante, lui se sentait encore réservé et hésitant dans certain geste mais se relâchait tout doucement.

_ Oh je suis vraiment désolée, fit une infirmière en couvrant ses yeux. Je venais juste apporter les papiers !

Une fois la femme partit Oliver soupira lourdement et appuya son front contre celui de Felicity respirant ses souffles entrecoupé.

_ Je pense qu'on a un malheur sur nous, les gens trouvent toujours un moyen de nous interrompre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas une fois que nous sommes chez nous, plus rien ne pourra nous retenir loin de l'autre bébé.

Bon sang, cette femme savait parfaitement touché les points faible d'un homme !

...

 _Felicity n'aurait jamais du dire ça parce que,_ pensa Oliver avec désespoir, _ça leur avait clairement porté malheur !_

Incrédule Oliver regarda l'autre minuscule blonde sautillé autour de Felicity avec un enthousiasme sans borne, son expression de surprise enchanté fermement collé sur son visage, ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de rencontrer Donna Smoak, pas du tout, il avait attendu impatiemment ce jour, il voulait après tout, tout savoir sur Felicity.

Mais n'empêche le choc ne pouvait pas être tenu, Donna était complètement différente de sa fille mais plus semblable qu'elles ne le réalisaient toutes les deux, dans sa robe bleu électrique terriblement courte et serré Donna respirait une joie de vivre presque enfantine et innocente pour une femme de son âge, quoi que Oliver se demandait quel âge pouvait bien avoir sa belle-mère, elle n'avait pas l'air plus vieille que lui, si il n'avait pas su qu'elle avait une fille de vingt-cinq ans il lui aurait donné peut-être trente-sept ans, Felicity était clairement mortifié par la venue de sa mère et sa robe.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse ! Oh mon dieu !

_ Je suis vraiment content de faire enfin votre connaissance Madame Smoak, lui dit poliment Oliver en lui tendant sa main.

La femme jaillie de bonheur et jeta ses bras autour de lui dans un grand câlin festif lui demandant de l'appelée Donna, elle se recula un instant plus en agitant ses sourcils et se tourna vers sa fille prostré contre la porte d'entrée.

_ Oh chérie il est musclé en plus ! Chuchota-t-elle bruyamment, Oliver n'était pas sur si elle pensait réellement être discrète ou pas.

_ Merci Donna.

Le week-end allait s'annoncer des plus colorés.

...

Heureusement Oliver avait eu le temps de déménager ses affaires dans la chambre de Felicity une fois Donna occuper à regarder le film de leur mariage, il aima tout particulièrement voir leurs vêtements mélanger dans le même armoire, ses costumes et ses robes pendu les uns à coté des autres, ses vestes avec les siennes et ainsi de suite, ça lui fit le même effet que quand où il vit pour la première fois sa brosse à dents à coté de celle de Felicity, une verte et une rose dans une tasse sur l'évier de la salle de bain , ça avait sembler étrangement symbolique.

Oliver se jeta lourdement sur le lit de... de _leur_ lit et ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des draps et le bon appuis contre son dos malmené, il était fatigué et une petite sieste de vingt minutes ne lui ferait pas de mal, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa femme qui avait l'air exténuée et agacée.

_ Je suis désolée pour ma mère, dit-elle en se couchant à coté de lui.

_ Hey c'est ta mère, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, c'est vrai que son timing laisse à désiré parce que j'avais prévu de dévoré sa fille mais ça peut attendre je suppose.

Felicity posa sa tête contre son épaule en frissonnant et il passa son bras autour de son dos en la rapprochant le plus possible de lui, Oliver enfuie son nez dans ses cheveux en déposant de petits baisers sur son front, sa jambe nue vient se faufiler entre ses jambes trop près de son entre-jambe pour que ça ne soit innocent.

_ Felicity, prévient-il avec une note d'avertissement. Tu joue avec le feu !

_ Qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon intention _Oliver_ ?

Brusquement il les retourna et il se retrouve au dessus d'elle faisant cependant bien attention à son bras, Oliver regarda ses yeux s'agrandirent avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus foncé à cause du désir, il se plaça entre ses cuisses écarter appuyant son genou contre son centre chaud ce qui la fit immédiatement gémir et se tortillée sur lui.

_ Tu es si belle, on te l'a déjà dit ?

_ Tu ne veux pas que je réponde à cette question, taquina-t-elle mais son sourire ravit trahissait son bonheur.

Caressant sa joue du dos de sa main Oliver lui fit un sourire tendre, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là avec elle, il y a quelques temps il ne l'aurait pas cru possible, il ne pensait même pas être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est, il pensait mourir avec Slade Wilson mais pourtant Oliver était là entre les jambes de Felicity dans leur lit entrain de l'embrasser à réfléchir de la meilleur façon de lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible, c'était tout simplement magique.

_ Tiens moi serré Felicity, chuchota-t-il suavement contre la peau entre ses seins.

_ Hum ce sont exactement les circonstances que j'avais imaginée et toujours voulue !

Et après ces mots plein d'humour elle accrocha ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de ses lèvres, Felicity leva la tête pour attraper sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents mordillant la peau molle fermement en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller Oliver n'eu d'autre choix que la suivre, sa langue s'inséra dans sa bouche à la rencontre de la sienne, une valse de domination commença entre eux malgré qu'Oliver soit en position de force Felicity ne laissait pas faire et elle gratta brusquement de ses ongles sur la peau de sa nuque le surprenant gagnant par ce faite le combat, le baiser devient plus lent et doux, leurs langues ne faisant que s'entre-lacer, ses poumons commencèrent à lui brûler mais il refusait d'abandonné en premier, son corps mou et chaud se mit à se frotter sans relâche contre lui, plus particulièrement contre son érection qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, un frottement plus fort le fit haleté et il sorti du baiser à son grand regret.

_ Merde, siffla-t-il contre son oreille, incroyablement essoufflé. Où tu as appris à embrasser comme ça ? Et retenir ton souffle ?

_ Je suis bonne nageuse, répondit-elle tout aussi essoufflée, sa poitrine se cognait contre la sienne et Oliver sentait ses mamelons dure contre son torse. Et j'ai embrassée beaucoup de gars.

Oliver gémit, il n'aurait jamais du posé cette question... cependant la curiosité devient plus forte.

_ Combien ? Je sais que je vais le regretté mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

_ Que j'ai seulement embrassée ? Où plus ?

_ Seulement ça, c'est déjà beaucoup Felicity.

_ Quand j'étais à l'université j'avais des amis des les fraternités et j'étais souvent invitée aux fêtes, les gars étaient tous impressionner par ma descente et ma façon de gérer l'alcool à seize ans...

_ Certaine fois je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allée à l'université à quinze ans, j'étais encore un bébé à quinze ans.

_ Eh bien en général les femmes sont toujours plus mature que les hommes donc c'est pas surprenant mais nous avions des vies différente Oliver, à Vegas j'étais souvent seule à la maison et à douze ans j'ai commencée à travaillée dans le baby-sitting parce que le loyer avait augmentée et que ma mère ne faisait plus de pourboire au bar, une nouvelle fille plus jeune avait été embauchée et raflait tout, je pense que cette histoire a plus déprimer ma mère que quand mon père nous abandonner.

Absorbant chacun des mots qui sortait de sa bouche Oliver se sentit compresser par l'amertume qui transparaissait dans sa voix, ce n'était pas de bon souvenirs.

_ Je suis désolé Felicity je ne-

_ Non ne sois pas désolé Oliver pour moi sortir de Vegas à été une libération, j'ai eu l'impression d'être enfin libre d'un étau qui me serrait depuis des années, ma mère ne l'avouera jamais mais une fois que je fus parti ça été plus facile pour elle, elle me manquait mais j'étais libre et enfin acceptée quelque part, malgré mon âge les autres gars m'ont acceptée parmi eux, durant une fête un peu plus petite les gars parlait de leurs premier baisers et quand ce fut mon tour j'ai honteusement avouée que personne ne m'avait embrasser.

_ Pourquoi ? Je veux dire tu es magnifique, comment personne n'a essayer de... ?

_ Tu ne sais pas à quoi je ressemblais à seize ans, peut-être que j'étais moche ?

_ Impossible !

Il essaya d'imaginé une Felicity plus jeune avec des cheveux brun et des lunettes, elle avait l'air terriblement mignonne dans sa tête, Oliver regarda la femme superbe étalée sous lui et haussa un sourcil la faisant rire.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit les autres garçons étaient aussi surpris que toi et ils ont commencer à débattre entre eux, je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'ils faisaient, j'ai compris plus tard qu'ils se battaient pour savoir qui allait m'embrasser pour faire disparaître ce lourd fardeau de mes épaules, au final ils m'ont tous embrasser et m'ont appris comment mettre un gars à terre en un coup de langue.

_ Ok mais ça fait combien en tout ?

_ Vingt-quatre... eh bien vingt-cinq avec toi, gloussa-t-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres pour prouver ses dires. J'aime embrasser.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour hurler son indignation mais Felicity en profita pour de nouveau glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et recommença à se frotter vigoureusement contre lui, la température augmenta de nouveau et Oliver fit glisser ses mains vers ses fesses pour les malaxer et la poussée contre lui, le short minuscule qui avait hanter ses jours et ses nuits lui permis de passer sous le tissu et toucher la peau si douce.

Il lâcha sa bouche pour émietter des baisers mouiller le long de sa gorge et ses clavicules, Oliver descendit les brettelles de son débardeur et son soutien-gorge d'une main et traça le contour de son sein découvert à sa vue affamé de son doigt, elle était si belle avec ses cheveux ébouriffé, ses joues rouge, ses yeux bleu brillant de convoitise.

_ Attend attend une seconde !

_ Quoi ? Demanda Oliver en se reculant précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

_ Ma mère est à coté, va fermer la porte à clef.

_ Je... j'avais oublié ta mère...

_ Heureusement !

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux... le faire avec elle à juste dans la chambre d'à coté, avoua-t-il en posant sa tête sur son sein. Je suis désolé Felicity.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Oliver avait imaginer leur première fois ensemble, il voulait que ça soit parfait, pas un coup tiré au hasard pour enlever la démangeaison.

_ Mais... mais je suis excitée Oliver ! Tu ne peux pas passer outre ? Ou on peut aller dans un hôtel ?

_ Je suis aussi excité que toi mais on peut attendre encore deux jours, d'ailleurs ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas s'embrasser comme des animaux.

_ Huh !

Elle avait l'air en colère et Oliver décida d'utiliser sa nouvelle arme fatale favorite.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Pouah, gémit-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je ne peux pas restée fâchée contre toi quand tu me dis ça, très bien... je t'aime aussi !

* * *

 **Alors j'ai décidée de couper le chapitre cinq en deux parce qu'il devenait trop long, cinq le point de vue d'Oliver et six celui de Felicity qui devra arriver la semaine prochaine au environs de mardi ou alors jeudi je pense.** **Notre couple s'est finalement avouer leur amour mais pas beaucoup d'action... quoique... lol la semaine prochaine on passe au chose sérieuse...**

 **Vous avez vue le nouvel épisode d'Arrow ? Moi à moitié durant le directe qui à commencer une heure plus tôt que d'habitude mais ça m'a plu, je sens qu'on revient dans le focus, je suis encore plus excitée pour le 5x20 et la suite !**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà plus vite que prévu avec la fin de cette histoire.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux comme d'habitude, j'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que ça vous fait plaisir que je poste plus tôt.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

Le week-end passa aussi vite que lentement pour sa libido furieusement en colère et après un déjeuné copieux Oliver amena sa mère à l'aéroport pour qu'elle revienne à Vegas, Donna et elle n'avait pas beaucoup discuter mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse pour elle, Felicity apprécia les paroles de sa mère et pour la première fois depuis des années elle se laissa vraiment étreindre par Donna, leurs problèmes n'étaient pas résolu mais au moins elles s'aimaient.

Tout ce passait merveilleusement bien avec Oliver, il était incroyable et elle l'aimait, il n'avait pas cédé malgré les tentatives de séduction de Felicity, la laissant frustrée et déçu mais elle comprenait son hésitation à avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa mère présente, maintenant qu'elle était partie cependant...

_ Tu es sure ? Je peux appelé Roy pour rester avec toi ?

_ Non Oliver je vais bien, s'exaspéra-t-elle en le poussant vers la porte. Mon bras ne m'a pas fait mal depuis une éternité, je serais parfaitement bien toute seule durant trois quatre heures, d'ailleurs je dois me préparée pour ce soir.

_ Ce soir ?

_ Ce soir nous faisons l'amour Oliver, je vais me faire belle pour toi.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il eu l'air frénétique se penchant vers elle pour attraper sa taille.

_ Je te trouve parfaite comme ça, je peux allé travailler demain-

Oliver tenta de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa, Felicity n'était pas rancunière... non mais... bon peut-être un petit peu.

_ Désolée mais tu dois y allé Oliver, on s'est déjà absenter beaucoup trop longtemps de l'entreprise je suis sur que ce fichu Dennis en profite pour casser du sucre sur notre dos.

_ Mais _Fe-li-ci-ty_ -

_ Huh huh monsieur... quand tu reviendra ce soir je veux que dés que tu passe le pas de la porte tu arrache tes vêtements sans attendre une seconde Oliver, je te veux nu !

Il fallu beaucoup de persuasion pour faire partir son mari après qu'elle lui ait dit ça, Felicity avait crue pendant une minute qu'il allait envoyer tout se faire voir et la prendre sur son épaule pour la ravir dans leur chambre, cette pensée l'avait vraiment allumée.

Dans sa salle de bain Felicity se prépara un bain moussant avec ses pastilles à la vanille, rasa ses jambes et ses dessous de bras, s'épila le bikini à la cire, une fois sortie du bain et séchée elle massa sa peau avec sa crème hydratante pailletés, fit son brushing lisse, elle hésita si elle devait oui où non se maquillée, Felicity ne voulait pas que ça fasse de trop pourtant un peu de maquillage rehausserait le résulta alors elle se décida de juste mettre du mascara pour agrandir son regard et du brillant à lèvre rose.

Devant son tiroir à sous-vêtements l'hésitation revient, Felicity ne voulait pas paraître désespérée en mettant son ensemble ultra sexy et pas non plus froide voir prude avec son simple soutien-culotte assortie à pois en coton, une étrange nervosité remonta en elle soudainement, ce soir elle allait faire l'amour avec Oliver, son Oliver, oh mon dieu !

 _Respire Felicity, dedans dehors !_

Optant pour un ensemble en dentelle couleur crème avec un petit nœud sur le derrière de la culotte elle s'habilla rapidement de son pyjama composer de son fidèle short et débardeur, Felicity alla fouiller dans sa commode pour sortir quelques préservatifs mais n'en trouva aucun, la boite était vide, c'est pas vrai l'univers conspirait contre sa vie sexuelle, elle ne prenait pas encore la pilule ayant arrêter après avoir rompu avec Jason mais elle avait prit rendez-vous avec son gynécologue la semaine prochaine pour prévoir un moyen de contraception efficace, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tenté le sort de manière si flagrante.

Tant pis elle enverra un texto à Oliver pour lui dire d'en acheter avant de rentrer à la maison... ça allait donc prendre plus longtemps pour qu'il rentre sauf si... elle y allait elle-même.

Décidée Felicity se dépêcha d'enfiler un jean au hasard et un t-shirt d'Oliver dont elle fit un nœud au niveau de sa taille, tongs aux pieds elle attrapa les clefs de sa fidèle mini rouge ainsi que son porte-feuille et s'en alla d'un pas décider.

...

Dans l'allée du super-marché Felicity regarda les différente marques et tailles ainsi que saveurs un peu confusément, habituellement elle achetait sa boite à la pharmacie une marque efficace qu'elle utilisait depuis des années, ils y en avait tellement qu'elle s'en retrouvait indécise et embrouillée.

Haussant les épaules elle choisie une boite de chaque marque présenté, Oliver n'aura qu'a choisir celui qu'il préfère avec l'embarra du choix qu'il aura, empilant les boites dans le panier accrocher à son bras elle soupira face aux poids ajouter à son épaule tendre, marchant doucement vers la caisse pour payer ses achats faisant attention à ce que les gens ne voient pas ce qu'elle transportait avec elle en mettant une serviette de bain neuve qui coûtait fichtrement chère pardessus, la tête basse laissant ses longs cheveux cacher son visage des regards inquisiteur Felicity ne put s'empêcher de passer par le rayon biscuit et gourmandise, elle empocha un paquet de guimauves enrober dans du chocolat et des cookies aux pépites de chocolat blanc.

_ Felicity ?

 _Merde !_

Vérifiant que ses précieuse boites étaient bien couverte par la serviette Felicity se retourna avec un sourire tordu pour voir John et Lyla main dans la main, elle les trouva adorable et du s'empêcher de dire '' aww '' à voix haute.

_ Salut les gars !

_ Hey, salua Lyla en la prenant dans ses bras, son gros ventre se cognant contre elle. Tu vas mieux ? Johnny ne voulait pas te déranger c'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas encore venu te voir.

_ Oui je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux en faite, et vous passez à la maison quand vous voulez-

Felicity ne put finir sa phrase qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années fonça sur elle envoyant valser son panier contre une étagère, durant les trois secondes que ça pris elle pria pour un miracle mais bien sur rien de miraculeux ne lui arrivera jamais, les neuf boites se déversèrent au sol presque en ligne droite comme pour se moquer d'elle.

_ Dieu, murmura John le visage tordu dans le dégoût immense. C'est une blague !

La mère du petit garçon se précipita pour s'excuser mais s'arrêta en voyant son butin exposer au sol, son air navrer devient jugeur, le mari eu un sourire narquois et lui fit un clin d'œil, horrifier au-de-là de la raison et ses joues lui brûlant Felicity se précipita pour ramasser les boites, une fois son panier de nouveau plein elle se tourna vers la famille et ses amis qui la regardait avec diverse degrés d'amusement et jugement.

_ Je suis jeune mariée, cria-t-elle sur la défensive, une chaleur désagréable montant en elle.

Et elle courut vers l'autre sens, à la caisse elle défia le caissier de faire un seul commentaire, heureusement l'adolescent boutonneux compris l'avertissement tacite et ne dit rien si ce n'est le sourcil relever et un _bon amusement_ jeter quand elle quitta la supérette la tête haute.

...

Après cet épisode terriblement mortifiant Felicity passa une heure dans le noir à déplorer sa malchance éternel, le bruit de la clef dans la serrure la surpris de sa déprime, elle regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils Oliver ne devait rentrer que dans une quarantaine de minutes, se levant rapidement elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre mais elle s'ouvrit rapidement sur un Oliver nu comme un ver, ses belle épaules musclé fut la première chose qu'elle vit puis son grand sourire nerveux et exciter, il était incroyablement beau et avait l'air heureux lui mettant du baume au coeur, elle se souvient distinctement de l'homme dur et triste qu'elle avait rencontrer il y-a quelques années, le changement semblait presque drastique.

_ Salut toi, dit-il doucement en s'avançant vers elle pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser fougueusement. Je suis revenu un peu plus tôt, je ne pouvais plus attendre, c'est pas grave ?

_ Non pas du tout je suis contente que tu sois là, tu m'as manqué Oliver.

_ Tu m'as manquée aussi, tu es magnifique, j'aime tes cheveux comme ça.

Felicity racla ses ongles coloré en vert d'eau sur le chaume un plus long que d'habitude d'Oliver, elle traça le contour de ses lèvres de son index et sourit quand il ferma les yeux de détente avec un léger soupire qui effleura son visage, l'anticipation monta ainsi que le profond désir.

Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa lentement savourant le goût du café sur sa langue, Felicity se détacha et ôta son t-shirt et son short laissant Oliver la regarder, elle frotta ses doigts contre sa hanche se sentant auto-consciente d'elle-même, alors certes il l'avait déjà entre aperçu nue mais la situation s'avérait différente, une partit d'elle eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, elle ne ressemblait en rien à ses anciennes flammes, physiquement et mentalement, peut-être trouverait-il ses seins trop petit à son goût ou alors elle était trop en chair, ses hanches étaient développer après tout, ses anciennes insécurités remontèrent à la surface, quand elle couchait avec d'autres hommes elle s'en fichait si ils trouvaient ses seins trop petit mais pas d'Oliver, elle voulait lui plaire.

_ Tu es magnifique, murmura pieusement Oliver, son regard ne la quittant pas. Complètement magnifique !

Un léger soupire tremblant la quitta et une bienheureuse chaleur se répandit elle, Felicity lui sourit et s'apprêta à enlever les derniers morceau de vêtements qui la recouvrait quand Oliver l'arrêta, lui demandant d'un coup d'œil de le laisser faire, elle acquiesça lentement, il leva ses mains et les mis sur ses épaules massant doucement les muscles tendu, ses mains glissèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien-gorge et le détacha, la lingerie tomba au sol sans bruit, elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il toucha un de ses seins du bout de ses doigts et frissonna.

Oliver se mit à genoux et lui descendit sa culotte avec autant de lenteur le long de ses jambes, elle leva son pied pour qu'il puisse balancer la dentelle pardessus son épaule, il déposa un baiser sur l'os de sa hanche chuchotant contre sa peau qu'elle était belle avec tant de conviction qu'elle se sentit la plus belle femme de la terre à travers ses yeux, Felicity lui tendit sa main lui demandant silencieusement de se relevé ce qu'il fit non sans déposer un dernier baiser sur sa peau.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au lit et l'enjoignit à se coucher au milieu et monta sur lui, Felicity l'embrassa lentement faisant tournoyer leurs langues l'une contre l'autre se battant contre le besoin de respirer essayant de retarder l'échéance ou ils devaient inévitablement se séparer, depuis la première fois où ils se sont embrasser Felicity s'était découverte un besoin irrépressible de tout le temps poser sa bouche sur celle d'Oliver, ça semblait presque devenue vitale, elle adorait passer des heures dans ses bras fort à juste s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la brûlure dans leurs poumons se fasse trop forte et douloureuse.

Ses mains se mirent à caresser son torse musclé, ses doigts s'attardant sur chacune de ses cicatrices et sur son tatouage, elle traça ses abdos finement sculpter, la respiration d'Oliver commença à s'alourdir, Felicity changea sa position pour s'asseoir directement sur l'érection lancinante de son mari qui grogna son prénom en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle bougea pour faire en sorte que son sexe soit juste presser contre le sien et se tortilla, gémissant quand sa dureté se frotta contre son clitoris gonflé de désir, elle aurait tellement aimée pouvoir juste le prendre en elle sans protection, peau à peau mais ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit pour un peu plus de plaisir.

_ Felicity, plaida-t-il en massant ses seins entre ses paumes. S'il te plait-

_ Choisis un préservatif sur la table de chevet !

Oliver tendit son bras faisant bouger ses muscles qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'allé lécher comme elle en avait rêver depuis longtemps, il gloussa en remarquant les neuf préservatifs et se moqua en disant qu'il avait du boulot avant de tous les utilisés, à son tour Felicity lui répliqua que la trentaine devait avoir souffler son endurance, la moquerie du mal passer parce qu'elle se retrouva sous lui en un flou de mouvements ninja.

_ Je peux t'assuré que mon endurance est toujours au rendez-vous et je suis sur qu'on les aura tous utilisés d'ici une dizaines d'heures !

_ Autant de temps ?

Ses yeux ne devinrent qu'une légère fente avant qu'un grand sourire ne remplace son expression mécontente, il se recula pour être au niveau de ses seins et les observa un moment, une de ses mains vient masser un monticule délicatement tandis que sa bouche se posa sur l'autre, Oliver mordit le dessous de son sein la faisant gémir, il lécha ensuite le contour de son mamelon ériger alors que ses doigts pinçait l'autre avec un peu plus de force, la palpitation entre ses jambes se fit plus forte et elle essaya en vain de fermer ses jambes à la recherche d'une friction mais Oliver plaça son genou entre ses cuisses.

La malice dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il allait lui faire regretter ses moqueries sur son endurance et elle gémit bruyamment quand il se mit à aspirer avidement la pointe ériger de son mamelon entre ses lèvres et rouler l'autre entre ses doigts au même moment, Felicity tenta de se plaindre mais se retrouva sans voix, son genou se frottait directement contre son clitoris envoyant des soubresauts de plaisir dans son ventre, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et ses cuisses se mirent à trembler alors que le frottement et l'aspiration s'accéléra, susciter de partout Felicity se tortilla en halètent sentant son orgasme se construire dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuse.

_ Je vais-... _oh oui je vais_... Oliver-

Aussi soudainement que le plaisir se fit de plus en plus aveuglant il disparue sans préavis la laissant pantelante et incroyablement frustrée, ses hanches roulaient d'elle-même désespérément sur l'air pour retrouver la friction si désiré.

_ Huh, gloussa son mari en la regardant, l'air bien fier de lui. Mon endurance fait clairement défaut, hein ?

_ Oliver, gronda-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeux et tu me connais, je suis du genre rancunière...

Son sourire tomba de suite et il déchira le papier aluminium qu'il récupéra du matelas sous ses yeux rapidement, Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant enrouler le préservatif sur lui, elle aurait bien voulue le faire mais ses membres ne répondaient pas étant en bouillie après ce presque orgasme foudroyant, il était si sexy et il allait lui faire l'amour, s'en était presque irréelle tellement ça semblait incroyable.

Oliver s'avança et caressa ses jambes remontant le long de ses cuisses dont il massa la peau sensible de l'intérieur, ses hanches s'agitèrent et Felicity leva ses bras pour entourer le cou de son mari, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux et écarta ses jambes pour venir se placer entre elles, son érection effleura son intimité ruisselante de désir, elle le voulait tellement à l'intérieure d'elle, le bout de son sexe se cogna délibérément contre son nerf et elle haleta sourdement, elle était tellement suscitée et hypersensible qu'il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup pour jouir.

Quand Oliver entra en elle ce fut comme une explosion d'émotions entre le plaisir et la joie que... _enfin_ ils étaient réunie, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, un flot d'amour l'envahie, elle souffla bruyamment alors qu'il l'étirait pouce par pouce, son corps s'arqua quand son bassin se frotta contre son clitoris une fois gainé en elle entièrement, c'était si bon que c'en était presque trop.

Sa profonde respiration et la raideur de son dos lui fit comprendre qu'il était tout aussi touché qu'elle si ce n'est plus au vue de la poigne de mort qu'il détenait sur le drap, Oliver semblait se retenir et Felicity refusait qu'il se retienne, elle voulait-... non elle _avait besoin_ qu'il lui donne tout ce qu'il avait.

_ Ne te retiens pas Oliver, chuchota-t-elle en caressant sa joue piquante, plantant son regard dans le sien. J'ai besoin de toi...

Ce fut apparemment le signal qu'il attendait ou ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre de sa bouche, ses mains poussèrent ses genoux le plus loin possible, heureusement grâce au yoga qu'elle pratiquait durant son libre limité elle était flexible et il n'eu aucun problème ni résistance pour écarter ses cuisses comme il le désirait, ce faisant la penetra plus profondément.

_ Tu es si serrée Felicity, croassa-t-il sensuellement contre son oreille, son souffle chaud brûlant sa peau. Si... parfaite !

Ses mains quittèrent ses jambes pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens de chaque coté de sa tête, pour garder la position Felicity passa ses chevilles pardessus les fesses d'Oliver s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces, ses vas et vient étaient lent et court mais puissant la conduisant vers une source inépuisable de plaisir, elle pencha la tête pour chercher sa bouche, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, Oliver ne se fit pas prié et pilla ses lèvres sans lui laissée le temps d'y répondre.

_ ... plus fort... _Oliver_... oh mon dieu...

Felicity hurla alors qu'il cognait cet endroit pas souvent sollicitée à plusieurs reprises, ses mains s'agrippèrent à ceux d'Oliver d'une poigne de fer, ses jointures devenant blanche alors que la jouissance grandissait dans son ventre, sa vision blanchit soudainement et l'orgasme qu'elle avait tant attendue la submergea la laissant bouche-bée, Felicity resserra ses murs autour d'Oliver et détacha ses jambes de sa taille, il lui suffit de deux coup de reins pour jouir à son tour et il s'effondra sur elle lui coupant son souffle déjà erratique, Oliver le remarqua et voulu se mettre sur le coté mais elle le retient contre elle en embrassant sa gorge et son menton.

_ C'était... wow, bégaya-t-elle, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Wow !

_ Magique je dirais surtout si on croit à la magie.

Elle mit plus d'une minute à comprendre pourquoi ces mots lui semblaient si familier, le souvenir de lui venant encore dans son bureau dans l'informatique pour une faveur et il lui avait dit qu'il croyait en la magie, Felicity sourit avec nostalgie, ces jours-là semblait daté d'il y a mille ans comparé à maintenant.

_ Je t'aime Oliver.

_ Je t'aime aussi Felicity.

...

_ Je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils veulent exactement ! Je veux dire non je ne suis pas enceinte et je ne prévois pas de l'être bientôt, est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi grosse ?

_ J'ai déjà répondu à cette question trop de fois Felicity, se plaignit Oliver en fléchissant ses bras . Non.

Felicity se trouvait assise sur son dos pendant qu'il faisait ses pompes, Oliver s'était plain du manque de défi que représentait les pompes et elle l'avait défié d'en faire dix avec elle sur son dos, si elle se souvenait bien on en était à la trente-deuxième désormais, c'était incroyablement sexy de sentir ses muscles onduler sous ses jambes et ses mains, bien sur Oliver était torse nu, cela va de soit.

_ Peut-être que je devrais faire du sport moi aussi, songea-t-elle en massant sa nuque.

_ Ils ne disent pas que tu es enceinte parce qu'ils te trouve grosse mais parce qu'ils veulent que tu tombe enceinte, nuance.

_ Pour quelle raison ?

_ Je ne sais pas, ma mère disait que le peuple aimait ça, jamais compris pourquoi.

_ Le peuple ? Wow ta mère avait une façon bien à elle de décrire les autres gens.

Seul un hum concentrer lui répondit pendant que ses bras ralentissaient la cadence, la sueur coulait librement sur son corps, Felicity sourit en caressant ses cheveux qui allait bientôt avoir besoin d'une bonne coupe, il s'épuisait mais refusait d'abandonné tant qu'elle ne lui disait pas de le faire, quelle tête de mule !

_ Et ça fait cinquante !

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle retrouva sous lui, ça arrivait beaucoup ces derniers temps, Oliver l'observa avec amusement et glissa sa main sous sa jupe allant taquiner le bord de sa culotte, Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle sentit ses doigts toucher délicatement sa féminité humide d'excitation.

_ Tu étais très sexy en faisant ces pompes tu sais ? Ça m'a un peu... allumée, avoua Felicity en rougissant pour une folle raison, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait elle ne comprenait pas comment elle arrivait toujours à rougir certaine fois. _Oh !_

_ Un peu seulement ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif en tournoyant ses doigts en elle la faisant gémir bruyamment. Je sentais ta chaleur sur mon dos Felicity et ça m'a... très excité !

Son pouce frotta son nerf en un cercle lent et il appuya son érection tendu contre sa cuisse tremblante, la sonnerie de son portable sonna et Oliver répondit continuant toute fois à stimuler son clitoris plus fort, Felicity dut plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, ses yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement pendant que le plaisir lavait son corps en vague brute, son pied se frotta contre la cheville d'Oliver qui discutait au téléphone distraitement.

_ ... non non elle essaie de faire en vain des pompes, entendit-elle de loin, quoi de neuf ? Quoi ! Non ?! Oh mon dieu félicitation John ! Comment va Lyla ? Et le bébé ?

Ses quelques mots sortirent Felicity de sa brume de luxure et de plaisir brusquement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Oliver !

_ Oui ok on sera là sans faute d'ici une heure, merci John et encore félicitation, l'ignora Oliver en raccrochant. Lyla a accouchée d'une petite fille !

_ Oh mon dieu ! Je le savais !

Un immense bonheur l'envahie et elle s'extirpa de sous son mari difficilement en le poussant, ses pieds nue claquaient contre le parquet alors qu'elle sautillait en gesticulant, les nombreux sachets cadeaux dans le placard allaient enfin servir, Oliver attrapa sa cheville dans sa main la faisant presque trébuchée.

_ Hey !

_ J'ai dis à John qu'on sera là dans une heure, l'hôpital est cinq minutes en voiture on a largement le temps pour un rapide tour dans le lit... sur la table par exemple ? Je suis sur que bébé Diggle peut attendre un peu avant de rencontrée sa tante préférée

_ Dans la douche et dépêche toi Oliver !

_ Oui madame !

...

_ Oh mon dieu John elle est si belle, chuchota-t-elle respectueusement en caressant la joue douce du nouveau-né.

Le bébé était adorable envelopper dans sa couverture rose poudrée, les larmes embrumèrent ses yeux alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce que son ami lui avait avoué il y a plus d'un an, son désir de fonder une famille mais sa croyance que c'était tout bonnement impossible, ses bras se resserrent autour du minuscule corps.

_ Je suis papa, dit John d'une voix encore incrédule. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça soit ma fille.

_ Et pourtant c'est le cas, c'est ta fille et elle est un petit ange très chanceux, elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir pour papa, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, tu mérite tout le bonheur John.

_ Oh bon sang tu vas me faire pleuré Felicity !

_ Encore une autre fois, se moqua Lyla de son lit d'hôpital. Il est une vrai fontaine !

Felicity sourit pendant que ses amis se disputait ludiquement et se tourna vers Oliver qui la regardait d'un air étrange, elle ne sut placer exactement ce regard ni ce qu'il voulait dire, elle lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de s'avancer vers le bébé et elle.

Son bras vient immédiatement enlacer ses épaules alors que son regard s'égarait vers le bébé dont le prénom restait encore un mystère, son menton s'appuya sur sa tête et elle soupira d'aise.

_ Elle est si petite, dit-il en murmurant pour ne pas faire peur au bébé qui ouvrait ses yeux en papillonnant. Salut petite princesse.

Sentant la brûlure d'un regard sur elle Felicity leva le regard pour trouver John les contemplés avec sourire qui en disait long, elle lui jeta un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur la petite fille qui-...

_ Elle ressemble à son papa, annonça-t-elle avec un rire ravi. C'est les même yeux aux détails près !

...

_ Tu as vue comme ses doigts sont minuscule ?

_ Je sais, elle est magnifique.

Marchant cote à cote dans le couloir de l'hôpital Felicity s'arrêta en voyant qu'Oliver restait en arrière pour la regarder encore et elle lui fit un drôle de sourire, Oliver rit en s'avançant lentement pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser passionnément en plein couloir.

_ Je t'aime.

Son sourire devient éblouissant.

...

 _Un mois et demi plus tard._

_ Hmm Oliver c'était délicieux, gémit-elle fortement en fermant ses yeux. Quel est l'occasion ?

_ Oh tu sais j'avais envie de te faire plaisir, c'est tout.

Felicity fronça ses sourcils en faisant la moue, Oliver était nerveux depuis deux ou trois jours maintenant mais aujourd'hui c'était encore pire, elle l'avait attraper entrain de souffler comme une femme sur le point d'accoucher, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir mais haussa les épaules, qui sait ce qui pouvait ce passer dans sa tête, elle tripota distraitement l'arrangement de fleurs rouge et orange, elle l'avait trouver très jolie quand Oliver était arriver avec, la musique jouait une mélodie douce en arrière plan.

_ Pour me faire plaisir c'est le cas, entrée et plat bien copieux je vais finir par croire que tu veux massacré mon régime alors que j'ai perdu deux kilos !

_ Et c'est pas fini, lança Oliver en se levant de sa chaise pour lui tourner le dos. J'espère que tu as de la place pour le dessert parce que j'ai fais des soufflés aux chocolat !

_ Oh non non je n'ai plus de place Oliver.

Elle tapota son ventre gonfler qui la faisait se sentir énorme dans sa robe noir moulante, cependant l'odeur du chocolat cuit au four la séduisit... bon il y a toujours une petite place pour du chocolat peu importe sa forme.

_ Voilà, marmonna-t-il en déposant les petits pots en céramique blanc sur la table. Juste... attend une minute avant de commencer s'il te plait.

_ Ok...

Avec une moue elle déposa sa cuillère sur la table jetant tout de même un regard d'envie vers le soufflé qui sentait bon le paradis, Oliver se tortilla alors qu'il semblait répéter quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa tête, son énergie nerveuse commençant à la rendre nerveuse à son tour.

_ Felicity je... je veux que tu me rende la bague s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en déglutissant, un peu de sueur coula sur son front.

Felicity ne sut pas exactement décrire ce qu'elle ressentit sur le moment mais elle entendit clairement son coeur tomber de haut et s'écraser en des millier de morceaux, une profonde angoisse se répandit dans son ventre, ce fut comme un coup de massue, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, elle refusa cependant de les laisser couler, elle pinça fermement ses lèvres en hochant lentement la tête, il la quittait, rompait avec elle... bien sur elle aurait du s'en douter c'était trop beau pour être vrai, Oliver avait du se rendre compte que finalement il ne l'aimait pas comme ça... pourtant elle aurait juré du contraire, Felicity avait sincèrement crue que... _stupide elle était stupide_.

C'est pas grave elle est une grande fille, tout va bien ce passer.

Elle enleva sa bague le plus lentement possible... enfin la bague de la mère d'Oliver pas la sienne ça n'avait jamais été la sienne, ce mariage était après tout une imposture pour récupérer l'entreprise pas parce qu'ils s'aimaient, bien sur qu'elle idiote, sa main avait l'air vide sans l'anneau superbe, le poids sur son annuaire lui manqua de suite, d'une main tremblante elle la déposa dans la main tendu d'Oliver ses dents commençant à claquer les unes contre les autres sous l'émotion, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal mais refusait de lui montrer sa douleur, Felicity comprenait sa nervosité désormais il avait préparé leur rupture avec un bon repas copieux pour essayer de diminué la nullité de la situation mais... pourquoi les fleurs ? Pourquoi le bon vin ? Pourquoi les soufflés ? Ça faisait encore plus mal en sachant qu'il s'était donné du mal pour rompre avec elle.

Très bien si il avait fait tout ça pour atténuer la lourdeur de la rupture elle allait en profité en mangeant les deux pots de soufflés, tant pour lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent rudement en le voyant prendre son pot en céramique... le connard n'allait pas non plus lui volé son soufflé parce que si il avait espéré une rupture calme il allait en avoir pour son compte dans quelques instant quand elle allait se mettre à hurler comme une folle, sa colère devient de la confusion totale en le voyant poser la bague sur la crème fouetté.

_ Mange, l'incita-t-il en redéposant le pot devant elle, il mit la cuillère dans sa main. Aller !

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma dans la stupéfaction, qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang, sceptiquement elle creusa dans la soufflé ses yeux valsant de son future meurtre à la bague taché dans la crème, Felicity ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle exactement, quel était son jeu ? Un sentiment de déjà-vue passa en elle rapidement... quand est-ce qu'elle-

 _Non_... il n'était pas entrain de... _non_... pourtant _si_... bouche-bée Felicity regarda Oliver se levé de son siège l'air follement nerveux et excité tenant à peine en place, il prit la bague de la cuillère et la frotta sur sa belle chemise blanche et avec un sourire bancale il s'agenouilla devant elle.

 _Oh mon dieu !_

Les larmes qu'elle avait si durement retenue tombèrent sur ses joues et elle mit sa main sur sa bouche en fermant ses yeux hermétiquement avec un rire un peu hystérique, seigneur il lui avait tellement peur cette idiot, il mériterait presque qu'elle lui fasse subir la même chose.

_ Tu sais on dit que pour savoir où on va on doit connaitre notre histoire... notre histoire elle est remplis de folie, de douleur, de danger mais d'amour d'abord et avant tout, je sais de source sur qu'on devra traverser d'autres épreuves et qu'on ressentira de la douleur dans notre futur avec notre travaille c'est triste à dire mais c'est inévitable je sais cependant qu'on aura la force et l'amour de tous les surmontés, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout sera parfait, que je serais l'homme que tu mérite tout le temps parce que je sais que je ne le suis pas mais je te promets de toujours me battre pour l'être et être là pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi, presque personne ne sait ce que nous avons vécu ces deux dernières années, la vie que nous vivons est dure et douloureuse et je ne peux qu'être infiniment reconnaissant de la vivre avec toi à mes cotés, je n'aurais pas pu imaginé meilleur personne que toi Felicity, je ne crois pas qu'on se soit rencontrés sans raison, je n'ai jamais cru aux coïncidences, tu as été faite pour moi comme j'ai été fais pour toi, tu me complète et tu illumine mon chemin à chaque moment... alors Felicity Smoak veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ?

Émue elle se jeta dans ses bras, des sanglots sortant de sa bouche, Felicity haleta une dizaine de oui contre son oreille, l'énorme soupire de soulagement que lâcha Oliver la fit rire, ils penchèrent leurs têtes en même temps pour se rencontrés en un doux baiser, elle goûta ses larmes contre ses lèvres, avec un soupire ils se lâchèrent lentement.

Oliver prit sa main gauche et avec un respect sans borne remit _sa_ bague à son annuaire et déposa un baiser dessus pour sceller l'affaire, Felicity contempla sa main d'une différente manière avec un sentiment de paix.

_ Tu me complète aussi tu sais, avoua-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu as changé ma vie Oliver, tu as ouvert mon coeur d'une manière que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible.

_ Je voulais... je voulais que ça soit vrai, nous sommes mariés sur le papier mais dans mon coeur j'avais l'impression de ne pas t'avoir donné ce que tu mérite, une vrai proposition digne de toi pas un accord d'entreprise, je sais que ça ne fait que deux mois que nous sommes véritablement ensemble mais je sais que tu es la bonne pour moi et je veux passé le restant de mes jours avec toi Felicity, je veux qu'on fasse une belle fête, que tu puisse mettre la robe que tu rêve, qu'on soit entourés de notre famille, qu'on danse notre première danse de mari et femme.

_ Je le veux aussi Oliver plus que tout, j'ai envie qu'on coupe notre gâteau ensemble et qu'on ouvre les bouteilles de champagnes, je veux que Thea soit là parce que je sais à quel point ça te rendra heureux, je te promets de tout faire la retrouvée ou qu'elle soit cacher, c'est moi qui choisira la chanson pour notre première dans entant que Monsieur et Madame Queen.

_ Oh non, gémit-il faussement dépité. Tu vas choisir une chanson disco à coup sur !

_ Comment t'as deviné ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et finirent par s'embrasser sur le sol de leur petite cuisine, ils étaient heureux même si ils savaient que comme l'avait dit Oliver l'avenir leur réservaient des épreuves, beaucoup d'épreuves, certaines plus douloureuse que d'autres mais une chose était sur, ils resteraient toujours côte à côte parce qu'ensemble ils étaient plus fort, la moitié d'un tout.

Une équipe au sein d'une équipe.

Fin.

* * *

 **Clapse de fin pour cette histoire, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous à plu n'oubliez pas de me le dire en review ça me fera vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez et me motivera pour écrire d'autres histoires.**

 **Pour le moment je vais prendre une pause de quelques semaines et essayée de me concentrer sur une histoire sur la quelle je bloque depuis deux bon mois à cause des termes technique qui ne sont pas mon fort et le faite que l'histoire en elle-même est compliquée sans vraiment l'être, j'ai le début et la fin mais pas le milieu... m'enfin j'ai d'autres idées au pire.**

 **Autre chose je cherche désespérément quelqu'un de douer en orthographe et conjugaison, j'avais trouver une personne mais ça n'a pas été cause de manque de sérieux.**

 **Petite question : vous aimez les familles nombreuse ? lol**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Oh et si vous voulez papotez ou posez une question ou quelque chose n'hésitez pas à venir me voir sur Twiter mon nom : Dralin-City**


End file.
